Séduire n'est pas jouer
by Patpat
Summary: Un pari entre Sirius et James va boulverser l'ordre des choses à Poudlard et bien sur Lily va y mettre son grain de sel quand sa meilleure amie va subir les conséquences de leur arrogance.
1. Le pari

Une fanfiction un peu plus trash que « Un monde Parfait ». Je remercie ma Drudrue de m'avoir filé quelques bonnes idées et ma Lulu pour ses critiques positives ! Ici, ne vous attendez surtout pas une intervention de Voldemort et ses pas beaux ! A part quelques allusions à la guerre, c'est surtout du point de vue de Sirius qu'on se base pour une histoire basée sur un délire entre moi et mes copines. Special thanks to Coralie the Bouffonne que j'embrasse fort !

L'histoire part d'un pari entre Sirius et James, un pari qui va les perdre mais à la fin, il n'en sort que des bonnes choses.

Bonne lecture à tous et please… Submit a review ! ;-)

Séduire n'est pas jouer.

Chapitre 1 : Le pari

Par ce beau matin de début de mois de mai, Sirius Black, le Gryffondor à la réputation la plus sulfureuse de Poudlard, se réveilla. Tout en traînant de la patte, en baillant à baillant s'en décrocher la mâchoire et en s'étirant dans tous les sens, il se dirigea vers le miroir bavard pour sa séance quotidienne d'auto admiration. Derrière lui, James Potter, l'Attrapeur chéri de ses dames, s'assit sur le bord de son lit en se frottant les yeux et en ébouriffant davantage ses cheveux, les mettant dans un état d'indescriptible désordre. Remus Lupin était déjà lavé, habillé et paré à descendre petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle, tandis que Peter Pettigrow tentait désespérément de mettre sa robe de sorcier à l'endroit.

Après 15 bonnes minutes de préparation, plus 5 à se contempler devant le miroir, Sirius était enfin prêt. Arrivé à la grande salle en compagnie des trois autres Maraudeurs, le jeune homme attirait déjà les sourires et les gloussement débiles de quelques filles, toutes maisons confondues. Lui et Remus s'assirent côtes à côtes et James et Peter en face d'eux.

"T'as la tête dans la pâtée, Patmol ?" ricana l'andouille qui lui servait de meilleur ami en se servant du porridge.

"Mais malgré ça, il semble que je continue à attirer les regards des plus belles filles de Poudlard !"se vanta Sirius avant d'engouffrer un morceau de brioche dans sa bouche.

"Je doute qu'elles t'auraient lancé les mêmes regards séducteurs si elles savaient qu'hier soir tu as fait la fiesta avec des Velanes de passage dans la forêt Interdite", s'amusa Remus avec une petite lueur de malice dans ses yeux noisette.

Comme d'habitude, Peter se taisait et mangeait. James, quant à lui, se mit à ricaner de nouveau en donnant des coups de coude à ce pauvre Queudver. Il lança un sourire complice à Sirius et Remus en leur montrant d'un signe de tête deux jeunes filles de leur classe, l'une était comme eux à Griffondor, l'autre était à Serdaigle.

"Ah là, mon vieux ! Je crois que tu lui plais ! murmura James à Sirius. T'as jamais remarqué que la petite blonde rougissait en baissant les yeux à chaque fois qu'elle te croisait ?"

Sirius se retourna pour voir de qui lui parlait son ami. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux nouvelles arrivantes. La Serdaigle, Cassandre Holmes, était brune, d'environ 1,70m, les cheveux coupés en un carré assez long, une longue frange tombant sur ses yeux verts. Une paire de lunettes ovales à monture noire était posée sur son nez. La seconde, la Gryffondor, se nommait Emilie Rose, était d'origine française et s'était d'elle que parlait James.

En effet, elle arborait une très longue chevelure blonde cendrée dont le dégradé couvrait un tiers de son visage. Rares étaient les personnes qui pouvaient se vanter d'avoir vu ses yeux tant elle les cachait. « Et rares sont celles qui sont assez intéressées par Rose pour vouloir s'attarder à en découvrir la couleur ! » se dit Sirius. Mais on avait supposé qu'ils étaient bleus, comme les yeux de toute blonde qui se respecte.

Aux yeux de n'importe qui à Poudlard, ces deux filles étaient sans aucun doute les moins intéressantes de l'école. Toujours fourrées ensemble, à la bibliothèque ou dans la grande Salle, suivant les mêmes cours et passant leurs temps à faire leurs devoirs…

" Tu dois rêver, Cornedrue ! Pour me remarquer et baisser le regard, encore faut-il qu'elle y voit quelque chose sous son avalanche de cheveux !"explosa Sirius en se remettant à bouloter, tandis que les deux jeunes filles rejoignaient la table de Serdaigle.

"Elle me fait penser au cousin Machin dans la famille Adams, marmonna Rémus. Vous savez !... Dans cette série moldue que je vous ai montré un jour."

"Ah! Oui! Le nain recouvert de poils!" s'exclama Peter, prenant la parole pour a première fois.

"Mouais... ouais..." râla Sirius.

"Qu'est-ce t'as encore? Je croyais que tu étais content de pouvoir attirer les regards et de plaire, le provoqua James. Tu refuses ta notoriété? Ou tu commences enfin à comprendre que c'est pour moi que craquent les vraies jolies filles de Poudlard?"

"J'en doute, il est bien connu que mon charme désinvolte les fait toutes craquer!" rétorqua Sirius.

"Réveilles-toi Patmol! Les Attrapeurs de Quidditch ont le plus de faveurs. Sans compter mon sex-appeal naturel..." répliqua James.

_"Il m'agace ce binoclard!" _s'exclama Sirius interieurement avant de lancer:

"Je te parie que je mets plus de filles que toi dans mon lit d'ici la fin de l'année! Histoire de te faire la démonstration de toute l'étendue de mon pouvoir de séduction..."

"Pari tenu! Lunard, tu seras notre arbitre. Je t'avertie tout de suite, Black, c'est un pari que tu vas perdre." ricana James.

"Ben voyons!" soupira Remus.


	2. Conquêtes en série

La dernière fois je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié le Disclaimer alors…

Disclaimer : Les personnages ayant été créés par JK Rowling ne sont évidemment pas les miens ! Je les lui ai empruntés. C'est personnages sont Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et les autres… Quand aux autres personnages, les fictifs, je certifie que je ne les ai piqués à personne ! Si parmi vous il y en a qui pensent reconnaître des personnages à eux, alors je peux leur assurer que ce n'est pas le cas ! Je n'ai copié sur aucune fanfiction que j'ai pu lire sur aucun site ! Je ne suis pas du genre à plagier ! En revanche, je préviens les lecteurs qu'il y a dans ma fanfic, comme je l'ai déjà dit au début de mon précédent chapitre, des personnages que Drudrue utilise aussi dans ses fanfics, et c'est NORMAL ! Nous les avons créés ensemble pendant nos très ennuyeux cours de français de l'année dernière (Note pour mme Elissalt : « On vous emmerde ! »).

Et maintenant, les RAR :

Les Schizo: Merci pour cet avis qui, je l'espère, était impartial! Ca me fait très plaisir que tu aies hate de lire la suite! Celui qui gagnera le pari? C'est ce que tu attends? Mais je serais toi j'attendrais plus l'arrivée de miss Lily "J'ai la rage" Evans à Poudlard puisqu'au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, elle n'y est pas ! Elle est en fait à Beaubâtons. Pour le moment... Sache aussi que la fic ne s'arrête pas à la fin de la sixième année. Ca se prolonge au long de la septième année aussi... Je n'en dit pas plus! Je ne sais vraiment pas tenir ma langue! Lol. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira... A bientôt! Kisses.

Drudrue: Ma tite Drue! T'as vraiment la tête qui enfle, ma parole! Mais mon bon, malgré mon orgueil, j'admet que tu m'as bien aidé sur ce coup! Je comprends que tu aies hate de voir la "diabolique" Lily arriver, surtout sachant les atrocitées qu'elle va faire subir aux mecs pour se venger! Mais tu es déjà au courant non! lol. Gros kiss! On va pouvoir en reparler en cours de philo! mdr.

CORALIE la foldingue le retour : Que de compliments ! Je les accepte avec grand plaisir ! ;-) Cette fic est plus à mes yeux un défouloir et un jeu entre copines qu'une sérieuse histoire sur les années d'étude des Maraudeurs à Poudlard. Même si, entre nous, je crois vraiment les deux fripouilles que sont James et Sirius capables d'un tel pari. Si tu veux lire une histoire plus vraissemblable sur leur enfance, attends que je poste les premiers chapitres de celle qui fut ma toute première fic et j'ai durement travaillée avec Drudrue pendant les cours de français mais aussi de sport! Et oui puisque nous sommes dispensées à l'année (donc pas de bac pour nous! lol). Je ne l'ai pas travaillé depuis un bail mais je vais m'y remettre, profitant d'un élan de profonde imagination (je crois que ça a rapport avec règles!). Au fait je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais Seduire n'est pas jouer est la fic que j'avais commencé à écrire en ta présence chez Lulu! Biz à ma foldingue de l'Irak! ;p

Notes:

Au fait sachez que je poste environ une fois par semaine et que je réponds à toutes les reviews alors laissez-en une après lecture, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, c'est pas grave soyez honnête c'est tout !

Chapitre 2 : Conquêtes en série

A peine le pari lancé, les deux maraudeurs avaient commencé « l'atroce » tache de séduire un maximum de filles en un minimum de temps et d'obtenir d'elles en quelques heures ce que le commun des mortels (les hommes en général) mettait des jours voir des mois à obtenir. Tant et si bien qu'à la fin du moi de mai, c'est-à-dire 3 semaines plus tard, ils avaient réussit à se faire une bonne douzaine de filles chacun (bon OK j'exagère un peu mais ce sont quand même les plus beaux non ? ;p). Plus exactement, Sirius en avait eu 12 et James 13 !

« Tu te ramollis, mon vieux ! » s'esclaffa James en passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air séducteur tandis que deux filles au premier rang se tournaient vers les Maraudeurs.

« Ce n'est qu'un bref retard, Cornedrue ! Ne crois pas que ça va durer, l'avertit Sirius en lançant un clin d'œil à trois filles sur sa gauche. Et surtout, il me reste encore 1 mois… »

« En effet, Mr Black, il vous reste 1 mois pour maîtriser parfaitement la fabrication d'une potion de Veritaserum, gronda le professeur Slughorn en arrivant derrière lui. Il me semble que c'est la seule chose sur laquelle vous buttez, jeune homme, hors sa fabrication est au programme des examens de fin d'année, plus important encore, elle est au programme des ASPIC. Je vous conseillerais donc de bannir de cette classe toutes autres préoccupations… »

« Allons, professeur, vous savez pourtant bien que je réussis tout ! » répondit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

« Regardez, marmonna Peter en montrant d'un signe de tête la table sur leur droite dès que Slughorn fut parti. Une Gryffondor ! Elle n'a vraiment pas honte… (Tu peux parler face de rat !) Je sui sûr qu'ils sortent ensemble. »

« Soit sérieux, Queudver ! s'exclama James. Aucune fille ne sortirait avec ÇA ! »

« C'est clair qu'il faut vraiment pas avoir les yeux en face des trous … » acquiesça Remus en ajoutant des foies de crapauds bleus dans son chaudron au contenu frémissant.

« Même ELLE n'en voudrait pas ! » se moqua Sirius.

« De toutes façons, t'as pas tout à fait tort, Queudver ! Elle devrait pas « s'accoquiner » avec Servilo, approuva finalement James.

« En fait, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, dit Remus, Rogue aide Rose pour les Potions et en retour, elle lui file un coup de main en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

« Ça n'empêche qu'ils sont trop proches pour une Gryffondor et un Serpentard !

Les jours défilaient et, résultat, mi-juin, l'écart de « score » entre James et Sirius s'était creusé. Pour le premier, c'était 22 et pour le second, « seulement » 18. Même s'il venait tout juste de s'envoyer Merine Pearstein, ça ne faisait toujours que 18 ! Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser ce binoclard lui voler la vedette !

« Hahaha ! Patmol, je prends de l'avance ! » lança l'ébouriffé à lunettes en passant devant son ami qui sortait tout juste d'une petite salle de 2e étage où il venait de laisser Merine.

Tout en finissant de reboutonner sa chemise blanche, Sirius dit :

« Mon vieux, j'en suis à 18. Je te rattrape. C'est pas ma faute si la plupart des meufs sont déjà passées entre mes mains. »

« Si vous ne leur brisiez pas le cœur à chaque fois, elles vous feraient encore confiance ! » fit remarquer Remus en les rejoignant.

« Ne sois pas si romantique, Lunard ! » raya James.

Sirius, lui, eût une toute petite pensée pour Merine Pearstein, en train de se rhabiller après leur brève (pas plus de 3 minutes) partie de jambes en l'air. Mais son attention fut attirée par le nœud de sa cravate. Après avoir fini de la renouer, il dit :

« En tous cas, en deux semaines, je pourrais toujours te rattraper… Tu ne me devances que quatre points. »

« Non, 5 ! Carla Anderson y est passée aussi ! Et je pense que tu auras du mal à trouver assez de filles pour gagner. Il ne restera bientôt que les thons et les timides… Autant que tu as perdu ! »

« Jamais ! On ne vend pas la peau du chien avant de lavoir tué ! Et tant qu'il y a des filles, il y a des filles, il y a de l'espoir… »

« C'est vrai que dans un élan de pure générosité, je pourrais te laisser les meilleurs cageots ! ricana James. Et puis, il y a les timides, les plus dures à conquérir ! Comme cette Emilie Rose ou sa copine de Serdaigle. D'ailleurs, comment Dumbledore a pu choisir cette française fadoche pour être préfète ? »

« On s'en fout ! Je joue quitte ou double ! » s'exclama Sirius, tandis que, derrière lui, Remus jetait un dernier coup d'œil à sa copie de métamorphose avant de la remettre à McGonagall.

« Quoi ? s'étonna le binoclard. Quitte ou double ? Tu dois être désespéré ! Mais bon, vas-y, propose toujours, ça m'intéresse. »

« Si je perd, j'admet devant tout Poudlard que tu es le meilleur. »

« Mmmh, ça me plait ! »

« Mais si je gagne, tu ne remets plus jamais en doute mon « charme indiscutable » ! »

« Mouais. Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

« Je m'envoie la plus timide et la plus inintéressante des filles du bahut ! »

« Katie Jones ! » demande Remus, surpris.

« Non, elle, ça compte pas. J'ai dit timide et inintéressante, pas atrocement moche ! Y'a des limites ! Je parlais de notre chère préfète… Emilie Rose. »

« Le COUSIN MACHIN ? s'esclaffa James. Tu as du courage. C'est bien. Ou tu es fou. Ça l'est moins. Mais ça me va, OK ! »

Voilà un bon petit chapitre de fini ! Pour les plus curieux, Lily est à Beaubâtons et elle devrait être introduite d'ici 3 à 4 chapitre à partir de celui-ci alors patience je me dépêche mais je ne peux tout de même pas vous poster tout d'un coup, n'est-ce pas ? Allez j'arrête je suis tellement bavarde que je vais finir par raconter tout ce que ma petite tête vous réserve pour la suite. Alors à vos reviews !


	3. L’art de la séduction

Disclaimer : Les personnages ayant été créés par JK Rowling ne sont évidemment pas les miens ! Je les lui ai empruntés. C'est personnages sont Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et les autres… Quand aux autres personnages, les fictifs, je certifie que je ne les ai piqués à personne ! Si parmi vous il y en a qui pensent reconnaître des personnages à eux, alors je peux leur assurer que ce n'est pas le cas ! Je n'ai copié sur aucune fanfiction que j'ai pu lire sur aucun site ! Je ne suis pas du genre à plagier ! En revanche, je préviens les lecteurs qu'il y a dans ma fanfic, comme je l'ai déjà dit au début de mon précédent chapitre, des personnages que Drudrue utilise aussi dans ses fanfics, et c'est NORMAL ! Nous les avons créés ensemble pendant nos très ennuyeux cours de français de l'année dernière (Note pour mme Elissalt : « On vous emmerde ! »).

**RAR :**

Les Schizo : Merci j'apprécie ton impatience ! En effet les deux maraudeurs vont faire des ravages. Imagine la fureur de Lily quand Emilie va lui dire ce qui s'est passé ! Oups, j'en ai trop dit ! Mais bon voilà j'espère que ce troisième chapitre va te plaire ! En ce qui concerne Remus, il est très passif et se contente pour l'instant de désapprouver pour mieux dire « je vous avais prévenu » après ! lol. Gros bizou et j'espère pouvoir compter sur ta fidélité ! ;-)

héloise evans : Quelle courte review ! Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je vois ton impatience et j'y réponds par ce troisième chapitre qui avance d'un grand pas l'histoire. Bizous à toi evans ! ;-)

Le scénario progresse doucement mais sûrement. A vous d'en juger. Mais chapitres sont peut-être un peu courts c'est vrai, mais ils seront plus long quand Lily sera mise en scène.

Bonne lecture les zouzous et, soyez généreux de 2 minutes de votre temps, laissez-moi une tite review. ;-)

Chapitre 3 : L'art de la séduction.

Au cours des 5 jours qui suivirent, Sirius passa moins de temps avec les autres Maraudeurs. Il était trop occupé à analyser les meilleures tactiques d'approche pour aborder Emilie Rose. Il passait également beaucoup de temps à l'observer pour imaginer des sujets de conversation pour quand il aurait à lui parler. _Lui parler ! Dire qu'avec_ _d'autres filles, j'aurais même pas_ _eu besoin de parler. Avec tout le mal que je me donne pour elle, y'a intérêt à ce que je gagne !_ se dit Sirius.

Finalement, le jeune homme décida d'aller la trouver à la fin de leur prochain cours de DCFM qui aurait lieu l'après-midi même. Le moment venu, il fit exprès de prendre son temps pour ranger ses affaires dans son sac, laissant ses amis partir sans lui. Il avait suffisamment observé la jeune fille pour savoir qu'elle et sa camarade de Serdaigle étaient toujours les dernières à quitter les salles de classe. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'eux trois dans la pièce et que même le prof était parti dîner, Sirius s'approcha d'un pas assuré.

« Humh, Salut Emilie ! lança-t-il en feignant un sourire gêné.

A l'évidence surprise, voir stupéfaite que Sirius s'adresse à elle, elle rougit puis baissa les yeux, faisant tomber sur son visage plusieurs longues mèches qui masquèrent une expression qui devait être celle de la timidité et de la gêne.

« J'aimerai te parler. » poursuivit Sirius avec nonchalance, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer qu'il l'intimidé beaucoup.

« Tu me rejoins à la Grande Salle, 'Milie ! » lui dit la Serdaigle en partant. Sirius aurait parié avoir vu Emilie Rose amorcer un mouvement visant à retenir son amie.

« Je voulais te demander… Enfin… J'ai remarqué que tu es plutôt douée en DCFM. Alors, j'aimerais que tu m'aides un peu. J'ai quelques lacunes à rattraper… » commença-t-il.

« Euh… Il m'a semblé… Enfin, je crois que tu te débrouilles bien aussi… Et euh… Je… Je crois pas que tu aies besoin d'aide.'

« Ben, on m'a dit que tu aidais Servi… je veux dire Rogue. Alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider aussi. »

« Pourquoi ne pas demander à Remus Lupin ou à James Potter ? Ils pourraient t'aider eux aussi ! Non ? »

« J'voulais justement éviter de le leur demander ! Remus est bien trop occuper à réviser pour les examens et James se foutrait de ma gueule ! »

« Ah ! Bon… »

« Alors ? »

« Et bien, tu t'y prends un peu tard ! Les examens sont dans moins de deux semaines ! Et comme tu le sais, je dois aider Rogue aussi ! »

« Mais si tu ne m'aides pas je vais me planter ! » insista Sirius en mentant.

En effet, le jeune homme n'avait « bien sur » aucune lacune en DCFM. Il était même très loin d'en avoir puisque c'était même un des domaines de la magie qu'il maîtrisait le mieux… Mais tout était bon pour approcher Emilie. Il devait gagner ce pari à tout prix ! Après un instant de silence, Emilie répondit en tripotant les pointes de sa très longue chevelure blonde :

« Bon… Et bien, d'accord ! Je… Je veux bien. Enfin, si tu penses que tu en as besoin… Ça ne dérange pas. »

« Demain c'est samedi, alors on n'a qu'à faire ça en après-midi ! Vers 15H, ça te va ? »

« Euh, oui… Mais… Euh… Il va falloir trouver une salle et… »

« Ah, non ! T'inquiète pas pour ça ! Je me charge de la salle. Retrouve-moi à la salle commune à 14H45. OK ? »

« D'accord » accepta la jeune fille aux joues toujours aussi roses, osant à peine lever un regard vers Sirius.

« Alors à demain, jolie Emilie. »

En sortant, Sirius savourait l'effet que devait avoir eu ses deux derniers mots sur la blonde. Il avait fait forte impression sur elle et il en était heureux. Obtenir des cours particuliers était le moyen idéal pour passer du temps seul à seul avec cette élève qui sortait jamais le nez de ses bouquins. Tout en jouant sur le terrain de la jeune fille il pourrait mener la danse et ainsi laisser son charme agir. Dès le lendemain, il pourrait passer à la phase B de son plan : la séduction.

Comme prévu, le lendemain après-midi, pendant que Queudver accompagnait Cornedrue à son entraînement de Quidditch et que Lunard était parti à la bibliothèque, Sirius rejoignait la salle commune de Gryffondor où devait l'attendre Emilie Rose. Et, en effet, la préfète l'attendait, son manuel de DCFM serré contre elle. Elle avait l'air aussi intimidé et hésitant que la veille, sinon plus .Plus que jamais, elle ressemblait au Cousin Machin. Il vint alors à l'esprit de Sirius que sa longue chevelure pouvait être pour elle un moyen de cacher ses émotions reflétées par les expressions de son visage. Peut-être était-ce finalement par choix et non par ringardise qu'elle se coiffait ainsi.

« Salut ! » lança-t-il en souriant de manière avenante.

_Autant la mettre à l'aise ! _se dit Sirius. La jeune fille ne lui répondit que par un haussement d'épaules à peine perceptible.

« Bon ! Suis-moi ! » proposa le Maraudeur en prenant la blonde par la taille.

Mal à l'aise tout le long du chemin, Emilie se laissa entraîner par Sirius jusqu'à la salle sur demande que ce dernier avait préalablement transformée en petite salle de cours.

Dès qu'ils furent entrés dans la salle, Sirius dit d'un ton flatteur :

« Voici votre salle, professeur ! »

Emilie leva les yeux vers lui pour la première fois et lui sourit timidement. Le jeune homme s'assit au pupitre le plus proche du bureau professoral tandis que sa camarade s'y installait, déballant une partie du contenu de son sac. Puis, elle se tourna vers son élève et lui tendit un petit morceau de parchemin.

« Je ne sais pas trop sur quel point tu as du retard, alors je t'ai fait une liste des sujets abordés cette année, expliqua-t-elle. Tu vas railler sur la liste tous ceux que tu maîtrises.

Aux yeux de Sirius, Emilie semblait gagner en assurance dans le rôle de professeur et il ne manqua de lui faire remarquer :

« On dirai que tu es faite pour enseigner, jolie Emilie. »

La jeune fille rougit un peu plus. Lorsque Sirius regarda la liste, il ne vit que des sujets qu'il maîtrisait déjà parfaitement. Mais il était là pour des cours particuliers et il ne se voyait pas dire : « Excuse-moi mais j'ai tout compris à ta liste ! ». La jeune fille se sentirait stupide, il la ferait fuir, ce serait la fin de son espoir de remporter ce foutu pari qu'il n'aurai _jamais_ dû accepter… et surtout, il avait commencé à éprouver une furieuse envie de lui mettre le grappin dessus pour son plaisir personnel ! Il devait donc jouer les mauvais élève ; ce qui lui demandait un effort surhumain. Finalement, il lui rendit la liste où il avait barré au pif quelques sujets.

Après l'avoir examinée, Emilie dit :

« Bien, on va commencer avec le Basilic ! C'est assez facile mais on peut te poser des questions dessus aux examens. »

D'un coup de baguette magique, elle ouvrit son livre de DCFM au chapitre « Dragons, Basilics et autres reptiles mythique et dangereux ». Puis, elle incanta :

« Kolacopio ! »

Et le texte parlant des basilics se dédoubla et les lettres d'encre noire se transformèrent en lettres de craie blanche pour aller se fixer au tableau noir.

« C'est quoi ce sort ? Je l'avais jamais vu avant. » s'étonna Sirius.

« C'est normal ! C'est ma meilleure amie et moi qui l'avons créé pendant notre 2e année à Beaubâtons. Ça nous faisait gagner du temps quand on voulait copier des extraits de bouquins sur nos devoirs. »

« Impressionnant ! » admit sincèrement Sirius qui ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'assez d'imagination pour inventer un sort et d'assez de courage pour bâcler certains devoirs.

« J'aurais bien aimé que tu me mettes dans la confidence quand on avait encore cours avec Binns. J'utilisais une plume à papote comme ça je faisais mes dissertes « en live ». Mais ta technique est bien meilleure ! » ajouta-t-il.

« Euh, merci. » marmonna Emilie qui avait viré au rouge écrevisse.

Tout au long du cours, Sirius glissa de-ci delà de petits compliments plus que valorisants qui ne manquait pas de faire rougir de timidité Emilie. Le jeune homme en déduisit donc que s'il faisait son petit effet, c'était que la demoiselle appréciait à juste titre qu'il lui fasse la cour. (J'aurais bien aimé être à la place d'Emilie ! ;p). D'ailleurs, Sirius prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à lui faire la cour ; il se sentait lui-même valorisé. Cette épreuve de séduction allait faire d'une pierre deux coup : d'abord montrer qu'il était le plus beau, le plus sexy, le plus adulé… (j'arrête ou il va prendre la grosse tête !) mais en plus, il allait affirmer son pouvoir de séduction. A plusieurs reprises, il s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas tort de jouer avec les –sentiments d'une fille. De cette fille ! Cette Emilie Rose qui s'était révélée être une fille adorablement gentille et qui, de surcroît, était sincèrement amoureuse de lui. « Le pari ! Tu ne dois pas perdre ! » se disait-il à chaque fois. Et puis, Emilie ne serait pas perdante, au contraire, elle aussi obtiendrait ce qu'elle voulait : quelques « minutes » (putain c'est court ! lol) dans les bras du merveilleux Sirius Black.

Enfin, lorsque la fin du cours arriva, Sirius rangea sa plume et son petit rouleau de parchemin dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Tout en fourrant ses affaires dans son sac, Emilie qui tournait le dos à Sirius, dit :

« Etant donné que tu as vite tout compris sur les Basilics, la prochaine fois on pourra directement passer à autre chose. Comme les examens commencent mercredi prochain, il faut qu'on se voie encore au moins deux fois si tu veux être au point. »

En s'avançant doucement derrière Emilie, le jeune homme lui répondit d'une voix grave et basse et ton charmeur et plein de sous-entendus :

« Autant de rendez-vous qu'il faudra, jolie Emilie. Ça ne me dérange pas. Il faut dire que tu es une très bonne sorcière et un excellent professeur. »

Arrivé dans son dos, Sirius n'eût pas le temps de poser la main sur la jeune fille que, comme si elle l'avait senti, elle fit volte-face en ayant un brusque mouvement de recule. Elle se cogna alors contre le rebord du bureau. Délicatement et avec assurance, Sirius écarta la chevelure blonde du visage de la jeune fille avec le revers de sa main. Il la glissa lentement derrière ses oreilles. Et là, il les vit ! Ses yeux. Pas bleus comme il se l'était imaginé. Non ! Ils étaient violets. Sirius avait jusqu'alors l'intention de l'embrasser mais là, il était littéralement figé.

Tandis que les deux Gryffondors restaient là, face à face et immobiles, comme paralysés, Sirius sentait son cœur faire des bonds. _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_ s'exclama-t-il intérieurement. Enfin, il se libéra de son étrange état de stupéfaction et se pencha sur Emilie pour l'embrasser. Mais sans prévenir, celle-ci saisit son sac et détala comme un lapin. _J'lui ai fait peur ?_ se demanda le jeune homme avant de grogner tout haut :

« Super ! Manquait plus qu'un état d'incapacité momentané ! Non mais vraiment !... »

Il baissa la tête comme pour s'adresser à ses pieds mais ses yeux fixaient en fait un point un peu plus bas que son nombril (devinez quoi ! lol).

« Je t'en mettrais bien une mais je tiens trop à toi ! »

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce.

Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre. Je le trouvais un peu trop sérieux d'où la petite allusion à vous-savez-quoi dans la dernière réplique de Sirius ! mdr. Sinon je compte poster d'ici une semaine environ, car je veux entretenir la clientèle et que je sais que c'est chiant de suivre une fic qui n'est pas régulièrement suivit par l'auteur. Alors en envoyant mes fanfics sur le net, j'ai fait un serment (imaginez une expression grave ! lol) : celui de poster régulièrement ! Bon, sinon pour les chapitres suivants, Sirius passe à la vitesse supérieure avec Emilie… Mais je n'en dis pas plus… Sinon je fais un peu de pub pour ma Drudrue à moi ! Allez lire ses fanfics et laissez une tite review car je suis sûre que vous ne serez pas déçu du voyage ! C'est vraiment un bon auteur même si elle a tendance à s'auto congratuler ! ptdr.


	4. Un grand sentiment de culpabilité

Disclaimer : Les personnages ayant été créés par JK Rowling ne sont évidemment pas les miens ! Je les lui ai empruntés. C'est personnages sont Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et les autres… Quand aux autres personnages, les fictifs, je certifie que je ne les ai piqués à personne ! Si parmi vous il y en a qui pensent reconnaître des personnages à eux, alors je peux leur assurer que ce n'est pas le cas ! Je n'ai copié sur aucune fanfiction que j'ai pu lire sur aucun site ! Je ne suis pas du genre à plagier ! En revanche, je préviens les lecteurs qu'il y a dans ma fanfic, comme je l'ai déjà dit au début de mon précédent chapitre, des personnages que Drudrue utilise aussi dans ses fanfics, et c'est NORMAL ! Nous les avons créés ensemble pendant nos très ennuyeux cours de français de l'année dernière (Note pour mme Elissalt : « On vous emmerde ! »).

Voici mon quatrième chapitre de « Séduire n'est pas jouer ». Je le trouve plutôt réussi et je pense que ceux qui redoutaient le pire pour la pauvre Emilie vont être servis ! En ce qui concerne l'arrivée de Lily, elle devrait faire son apparition non pas dans le prochain chapitre mais dans le suivant, le sixième. Alors patience… Vous découvrirez une Lily sadique et manipulatrice. Mais surtout meurtrie par un mauvais souvenir qui la hante et l'empêche de vivre. Je ne dirais rien d'autre même sous la torture sauf si on essaye de m'arracher les ongles, là je crois que je craquerais… Beurk ! Sinon bonne lecture.

**RAR :**

**Les Schizo : **J'adore les lecteurs perspicaces ! Comme toi ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas être la seule pour une fois ! Mdr ! Je plaisante… Sinon tu as raison c'est le début d'une grande histoire façons « Je t'aime moi non plus » ou « Qui aime bien châtie bien ». Merci pour tes reviews sympathiques ça me fait plaisir, vraiment ! J'espère que ce new chapitre te plaira ! A+

la folfol coralie : Salut ma chouquette d'Irak ! Vivement le 29 sept ! J'ai hate que s'fasse une sortie ! Sinon me stress pas trop jai du mal à écrire en ce moment, je suis malade ! snif ! sinon gos bisous a toi et aux tits secondes ! lol.

LouLou la chouette : Comment va Annicet (dsl pour l'orthographe) pas trop mal à la tête après ton coup de clavier ? et si tu l'a enfermé dans les toilettes de 2e étage jla plaint ! C'est des toilettes pour nains ! Merci pour ta review gros bisous ma loulou. Je t'adore !

**Chapitre 4 : Un grand sentiment de culpabilité.**

Ca faisait maintenant près de trois heures que Sirius cherchait Emilie sans aucuns résultats. Quand il arrêtait quelqu'un pour lui demander s'il ne l'avait pas vu, la personne le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des assiettes, visiblement étonnée que Sirius Black, le beau gosse de l'école cherche Emilie Rose alias Cousin Machin (le surnom avait eu le temps de faire le tour de Poudlard depuis). L'interrogé se contentait de répondre en haussant bêtement les épaules : « Pas vu ! Désolé ! ». Dans ces cas là, Sirius éprouvait une sérieuse envie de leur mettre une droite dans la gueule. Mais alors il se rappelait : « Evidemment qu'ils ne l'ont pas vu ! Elle passe tellement inaperçue que personne ne la voit jamais ! ».

Finalement, il se décida à aller manger. Sur le chemin, il croisa sa chère cousine Narcissa avec qui il se serait volontiers fritté s'il en avait le temps et la patience. Mais il se contenta d'emprunter un passage secret qui le mènerait directement à la Grande Salle sans qu'il ait à passer à côté de cette garce. Arrivé à destination, il alla rejoindre Remus qui mangeait seul tout en lisant un bouquin. Avant même que Sirius ait eu le temps de poser la question la question, son camarade lui dit :

« James et Peter sont encore au terrain de Quidditch. Je crois que Cornedrue est sur les dents pour le match de la semaine prochaine. »

« Ah, OK ! » répondit Sirius en se servant un gros steak rhum.

« Tu devrais te servir des haricots, Patmol, tu ne manges pas assez de légumes ! » gronda Lunard sans quitter les yeux de son livre.

« Oui maman ! ricana Sirius en se servant un quart de cuillère de haricots verts. Au fait, je cherche Emilie. »

« Tu ne l'appelles plus Rose ! Il y a du progrès » constata son ami.

« Mouais… Bon, tu ne l'aurais pas vue par hasard. »

« Elle est à la bibliothèque. »

« Quoi ! Mais, putain de merde ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! » s'exclama Sirius en piquant puissamment dans sa viande et quittant la table de Gryffondor avec son steak rhum au bout de sa fourchette. Derrière lui, il entendit Remus lancer :

« De rien ! Ca me fait plaisir. »

Sur ce, Sirius revint sur ses pas, se pencha sur l'assiette de son ami, lui prit sa fourchette qu'il planta dans son morceau de viande et s'en alla avec les deux steaks.

« Eh ! Ma viande ! » se plaignit Lunard.

« Merci mon vieux ! » répondit Sirius en quittant la Grande Salle.

Sirius avait fini ses deux steaks en arrivant aux portes de la bibliothèque et s'était débarrassé des fourchettes. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les arranger (Y'a pas de mal à suivre l'exemple des copains) et pénétra dans la salle qu'il avait le moins vu depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Pourquoi lire des livres quand on sait déjà tout et qu'on a pour ami Remus « Encyclopédie sur Pattes » Lupin ? Sirius scruta la pièce mais ne vit pas Emilie. Il n'y avait à cette heure tardive que deux ou trois losers qui faisaient quelques recherches de dernière minute pour leurs devoirs. Il entreprit donc de visiter les rayons. Il n'eût pas à chercher bien longtemps puisqu'il trouva Emilie absorbée par sa lecture de « Comment faire fuir un Détraqueur sans claquer des dents : 1000 et 1 astuces à connaître » dans le rayon de DCFM avancée.

« Salut ! » murmura Sirius en s'approchant.

La jeune fille sursauta et leva les yeux vers le jeune homme. Elle semblait aussi paniquée qu'une biche prise dans des phares d'auto.

« Pourquoi es-tu partie en courant tout à l'heure ? » demanda le Maraudeur.

« Je… Euh… Je… » bégaya la blonde avant d'avaler difficilement pour dire :

« J'avais peur que… »

« Que je t'embrasse ? proposa Sirius. Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas de mal ! »

« Pourquoi tu m'embrasserais ? Tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu as à peine remarqué que j'existais avant de me demander des cours de DCFM. »

« Je voulais te remercier, expliqua le brun en s'approchant un peu plus de sa camarade. Et puis cette après-midi, j'ai appris à te connaître. Je me suis rendu compte que tu étais une fille sympa, gentille, intelligente et aussi très jolie. »

« Personne ne me trouve jolie ! » trancha Emilie.

« Moi je te trouve jolie, affirma Sirius avec un fausse véhémence. Ce que je trouve le plus beau chez toi, ce sont tes yeux. »

Cette fois il ne mentait pas. Ils étaient si… étonnamment violets. Impénétrables et en même temps reflets de son âme. Ils étaient tout simplement magnifique.

« Vraiment ? Tu me trouves jolie ? »

« Oui, vraiment. »

Soudain, Mrs Pince surgit de derrière une étagère, les bras chargés de livres.

« Sortez ! Il est 21h ! La bibliothèque ferme. Et puis ce n'est pas une chambre d'hôtel ou un placard à balai. Allez vous bécoter ailleurs ! »

« Ouais, c'est bon ! » répliqua Sirius avec mépris et agacement en prenant Emilie par la taille. Allez, prends ton bouquin, on s'en va. J'ai un truc à te dire. »

La jeune fille prit son sac et embarqua son livre sur les Détraqueurs et suivit Sirius qui la tirait par le poignet, bien décidé à ne pas la laisser filer. A peine sortis de la bibliothèque, le jeune homme l'entraîna dans un petit couloir désert et mal éclairé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? » demanda la française.

Mais pour toutes réponses, elle n'obtint… qu'un baisé. Un de ces baisés tendres et langoureux comme seul Sirius Black savait les faire. Elle resta grisée sous les caresses qui accompagnaient ce baisé. Sirius la sentait frissonner à son contact. C'était un baisé très humide, mais malgré tout agréable. Lorsqu'au bout d'une bonne minute, le baisé toucha à sa fin, Emilie se raidit comme si elle venait d'être soumise à un sortilège de saucisson. _Oh ! Oh ! Elle va se barrer !_ se dit Sirius. Et en effet, ni une ni deux, Emilie prit ses jambes à son coup et s'enfuit en direction des escaliers qui menaient au 4e étage.

Cette fois, Sirius était trop près de son but pour laisser la trouillardise de cette pétocharde tout foutre en l'air. Alors, il lui courut après. Il commençait à la rattraper dans un couloir du 4e étage… Il était si près qu'il pouvait presque l'atteindre en tendant le bras. Puis, sans crier gard, Emilie tourna sur sa droite. Sirius croyait qu'il s'agissait d'un couloir adjacent… MAIS NON ! C'était une salle. Avec une porte. Porte qu'il se prit en pleine face quand la blonde la ferma derrière elle. A l'évidence, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si près derrière elle. Pour le Maraudeur, la douleur fut foudroyante.

Aussitôt, la porte se rouvrit. Dans l'embrasure, Emilie le regardait, visiblement envahie par un grand sentiment de culpabilité. Son air de chien battu attendrit Sirius l'espace d'une micro seconde.

« Je… Je suis désolée ! Je t'ai fait mal ? »

_Non pauv' conne ! Tu m'as juste pété le nez amis sinon tout va bien ! _eût envie de répondre le jeune homme en se tenant le nez. Mais il retint tant bien que mal sa colère. _Le pari !_ se répétait-il. _Le pari ! Le pari ! _Il sentait le sang de son nez couler sur son visage. _Non mais qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas faire pour avoir cette fille !..._ se dit Sirius.

Mais sa colère s'évanouit aussitôt qu'Emilie le toucha. Avec douceur et délicatesse (normal pour une française !), la jeune fille lui ôta la main du visage pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée ! Excuse-moi ! Je… Je ne voulais… Je n'aurais jamais voulu te faire de mal ! marmonna-t-elle. Viens, entre, je vais arranger ça. » (1)

Elle entraîna Sirius dans la salle avec elle en fermant la porte derrière eux.

« Installe-toi » lui dit-elle en lui montrant le siège derrière le bureau. Sirius obéit et s'assit. Emilie tira sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur le nez du Maraudeur.

« EPISKEY ! » (2)

Aussitôt, toute douleur au nez de Sirius s'estompa. Le sang cessa de couler immédiatement. Face à lui, Emilie lui tendait un mouchoir blanc. En levant les yeux vers elle, il vit que de nouveau, elle n'osait plus le regarder. La tête baissée et le visage presque entièrement caché par sa chevelure, le Cousin Machin était de retour. Le sentiment de culpabilité était toujours là et Sirius l'entendait presque transparaître dans les sanglots d'Emilie. Elle devait vraiment s'en vouloir. Si elle éprouvait de réels sentiments pour lui, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant. Sirius se rendait bien compte de la tristesse de la jeune fille ce qui lui fit instantanément oublier sa colère. Elle qui lui en voulait de l'avoir embrassé sans permission, elle s'en voulait désormais de l'avoir blessé.

Doucement, Sirius saisit le mouchoir et se releva du siège. Face au petit mètre 70 d'Emilie, Sirius paraissait comme un géant du haut de son mètre 85. Il posa une main sur les hanches de la blonde et l'autre dans ses cheveux pour en dégager son visage. Etrangement, Sirius sentait ses gestes venir tout seuls, comme guidés par une main invisible contre laquelle il ne pouvait lutter. C'était vraiment bizarre pour lui, car habituellement, il mesurait chacun de ses gestes avec une fille. Il calculait les conséquences de ses mouvements mûrement réfléchis. Mais là, c'était différent.

Sirius se pencha sur Emile pour la troisième de la journée, mais cette fois, elle ne montrait aucun signe de panique annonçant une fuite imminente. Peut-être sentait-elle que, contrairement aux fois précédentes, les gestes de Sirius venaient naturellement et n'étaient pas réfléchis. Lorsque leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, ce fut un baisé bien meilleur que le premier. Un baisé passionné. Délicatement, il glissa sa main sous la chemise blanche d'Emilie et la fit courir dans son dos. Se rendant compte qu'il était en train de parvenir à ses fins, Sirius tira discrètement sa baguette, la pointa sur la porte de la salle et la verrouilla grâce à un sort non-verbal après quoi, il se laissa de nouveau emporté par ses gestes… Il l'embrassait dans le cou, sur les joues, sur les lèvres… Puis, en la déshabillant (et en se déshabillant par la même occasion…) il la caressait…

**Ndlr :** (1) Cette réplique montre la sincérité des sentiments d'Emilie pour Sirius mais lui il ne remarque rien !

(2) C'est la formule que j'ai trouvée dans « The Half-Blood Prince » quand Tonks répare le nez de Harry. Comme c'était en anglais je ne garantie pas que vous trouverez la même formule dans la version française.

Voici le chapitre que j'ai eu le plus de mal à mettre par écrit. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Pour le prochain, attendez-vous à détester Sirius ! A l'exécrer ! Ce sera le type même du salopard fini… Vous verrez, c'est un chapitre… surprenant ! Maintenant que vous avez fini votre lecture, vous pouvez me laisser votre avis dans une petite review. En fait, vous y êtes même obligé ! Lol. Gros bisous à tous mes zouzous et merci à Les Schizo pour ses reviews.

**Ps :** Pour ceux qui connaissent Saiyuki (j'espère qu'il y en a !), depuis que j'ai vu la majorité des épisodes de ce manga, je me suis prise d'une grande envie d'en écrire une fanfiction ! Avis aux intéressés, je travaille sérieusement dessus et elle devrait être postée sur d'ici quelques semaines, avant les vacances de Toussains, je pense. De même que j'en ai commencé une autre sur FullMetal Alchemist mais celle-là je ne sais pas trop quand je vais la poster il y a pas mal de rectification à faire dessus ! Y'a pas de mal à se faire un se faire un peu de pub, non ? Et tant que j'y suis, allez voir les fanfictions de Drudrue elles sont géniales, laissez lui une tite review ça lui fera plaisir. Je ne lui fais pas de la pub uniquement parce qu'elle est mon amie et que je lui doit beaucoup c'est elle qui m'a poussé à mettre mon imagination sur papier et sur la toile (et beaucoup d'autres choses hein ma Drue) je lui fais aussi et surtout de la pub parce qu'elle est douée et que ses idées devraient vous plaire ! J'ai fait ma B.A. alors a plus et SVP n'oubliez pas ma review !


	5. Larmes et victoire

Disclaimer : Les personnages ayant été créés par JK Rowling ne sont évidemment pas les miens ! Je les lui ai empruntés. C'est personnages sont Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et les autres… Quand aux autres personnages, les fictifs, je certifie que je ne les ai piqués à personne ! Si parmi vous il y en a qui pensent reconnaître des personnages à eux, alors je peux leur assurer que ce n'est pas le cas ! Je n'ai copié sur aucune fanfiction que j'ai pu lire sur aucun site ! Je ne suis pas du genre à plagier ! En revanche, je préviens les lecteurs qu'il y a dans ma fanfic, comme je l'ai déjà dit au début de mon précédent chapitre, des personnages que Drudrue utilise aussi dans ses fanfics, et c'est NORMAL ! Nous les avons créés ensemble pendant nos très ennuyeux cours de français de l'année dernière (Note pour mme Elissalt : « On vous emmerde ! »).

Notes : Salut les zouzous ! J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passée ? Moi j'étais malade comme un chien ! Sinon j'ai quand même trouvé le temps entre deux mouchages de nez de vous écrire ce cinquième et sympathique chapitre. Et non ! Ce n'est pas encore maintenant que Lily entre en scène ! Rappelez-vous ! J'avais dit dans le chapitre 6… Mais je pense que celui-ci saura vous faire patienter… C'est l'heure de rentrer chez soi après une année riche en rebondissements. Emilie part pour une autre destination que Londres… Mais pour le reste vous verrez bien ! ;-)

**RAR :**

Les Schizo : Kikou ! Ca me fais plaisir que tu penses à me faire plaisir en aimant faire plaisir à ceux qui aiment qu'on leur fasse plaisir en m'envoyant tes reviews ! Sinon je suis contente que cette fanfic te plaise autant ! Sirius le detestable arrive et met les deux pieds dans le plat pour foutre la merde entre lui et un de ses potes ! Devine qui ?... Sinon je te trouve très sympa et très drole ! t'as un humour assez semblable au mien alors… Sinon tu aimes les fanfics sur lily et james aussi ? parce k'alors jte conseille « le secret de lily evans » by Drudrue ! Ca te plaira ! Continue à lire mes chapitre et rien que pour te faire plaisir je continuerais à les envoyer régulièrement ! lol. Sinon, j'te rassure, je raconte pas mal de conneries moi aussi … si c'est pas trop indiscret t'as quel age ? moi j'ai 17 ans, ma mère me dit toujousrs que c'est l'âge bête ! Bon j'arrete de raconter ma vie !... lol. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ! Pour l'entrée en scene de Lily… Ps : dsl pour mon Sirichounet que je j'adore moi aussi… t pas un salaus on le sait tous ! mdr.

Tiflovehpworld : Moi aussi elle me fait de la peine Emilie ! Mais va y avoir un retournement de situation t'inquiète pas ! Bisous ! et bonne lecture !

Louou the chouette : Et non pas de sort du saucisson pour Sirius mais quelque chose me dit qu'il va y avoir droit dans pas longtemps ! Sinon gros bisous a ma chouette d'amour !

**Chapitre 5 : Larmes et victoire**

Très tôt le matin suivant, une fois le pari remporté, Sirius avait raccompagné Emilie jusqu'à son dortoir, dans un ultime élan de romantisme à son égard avant la rupture. Aux de Sirius, il y avait deux types de ruptures : les prises de tête en public et les commun accords (surtout de son point de vue) après quoi il faisait comme s'il ne connaissait pas la fille. Il avait depuis longtemps opté pour la deuxième solution pour Emilie. Lorsque la jeune fille avait rejoint son dortoir, Sirius avait été réveiller James en criant : « Victoire ! Je t'ai battu, mon vieux ! JE suis le meilleur ! »

Il ne restait que quelques jours de cours, jours pendant lesquels Sirius avait « ouvertement » repris ses bonnes vieilles habitudes avec les filles et ce, devant Emilie. Il n'éprouvait aucuns remords. Remus ne cessait de lui répéter de faire preuve de tact et un jour même il s'était mis en colère. Le lycanthrope avait été jusqu'à consoler Rose après qu'elle se soit enfuie en pleurant après avoir vu Sirius embrasser à pleine bouche la première idiote venue. Depuis, Remus passait un peu, voir même beaucoup moins de temps avec les autres Maraudeurs, à la faveur 'Emilie Rose qui était plus que jamais entourée de par ses deux amis Cassandre Holmes et Severus Rogue. Sirius avait même vu Remus et Rogue réconforter Rose ensemble.

« ENSEMBLE ! Rogue et un Maraudeurs ! On aura tout vu ! » disait alors James avec désapprobation.

Certains dans le collège, toutes des filles, pensaient qu'Emilie méritait bien son sort. Quant aux autres, ils pensaient sérieusement que Sirius avait poussé le bouchon un peu loin. Jusqu'alors, les frasques des Maraudeurs n'avaient jamais poussées de filles aux larmes. Et de même, ils ne s'étaient jamais abaissés à s'en prendre à des filles qui n'avaient rien cherché.

Sirius avait été étonné de voir avec quelle rapidité l'école avait été mise au courant de son pari avec James et des conditions de sa victoire. La réponse était simple : Bertha Jorkins. Cette fouineuse avait réussi à creuser assez profond cette fois pour déterrer son ragot. Et au fond, Sirius se foutait pas mal du comment du pourquoi. Ce qui l'emmerdait le plus s'était d'avoir à supporter les larmes d'Emilie Rose, qu'au fond il avait trouvé sympa. Peut-être que s'il avait su qu'elle était encore vierge, chose dont il ne s'était rendu compte que le soir où ils avaient fait l'amour, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard. Et pui, il était persuadé que malgré tout, Rose avait apprécié passer sa première fois avec lui. Après tout, elle nourrissait des sentiments pour lui et il le savait.

Sirius ne comprenait pas pourquoi Remus lui tirait la tronche pour Rose puisqu'il n'y avait rien de vraiment regrettable, au contraire. L'avant-dernier jour à Poudlard, le jeune home avait demandé à son ami lycanthrope :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'on ne doit pas jouer avec les sentiments d'une fille ! avait-t-il répondu. On n'en a pas le droit ! Tu m'as vraiment déçu… Je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'au bout. Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ta faute, c'est le pire ! »

« T'inquiètes pas, Patmol ! Ca lui passera ; c'est la période post pleine lune, il est sur les nerfs. Et puis vous êtes potes ! » lui avait dit James dès que Remus était parti rejoindre Cassandre Holmes, sans doutes dans le but d'aller consoler Rose une fois de plus.

L'année scolaire s'acheva ainsi. Dans le train, Remus avait recommencé à parler à Sirius, même s'il avait rejoint pour une heure ou deux le compartiment de Rose, Rogue et Holmes. Le voyage de retour à King's Cross n'avait rien eu de spécial : Farces aux Serpentards de passage, roulages de patins intensifs avec des membres de leur fan-club, blagues salaces et de mauvais goût…

Lorsque enfin le Poudlard Express arriva en gare, les élèves descendirent et rejoignirent leurs parents du côté moldu. Sans même dire au revoir à leurs « accompagnatrices », les Maraudeurs Patmol et Cornedrue souhaitèrent de bonnes vacances à Queudver et attendirent Lunard qui discutait avec Holmes. Du coin de l'œil, Sirius remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Emilie Rose, accompagnée de Rogue, ne se dirigeait pas vers la sortie de la gare. Non, elle se rendait au quai 10. Rogue l'aida à monter sa malle dans le train moldu et ils se dirent au revoir en se serrant dans les bras. En les voyant ainsi, un petit quelque chose se contracta au creux de l'estomac de Sirius ; il en déduit qu'il s'agissait de dégoût. _Mais où va-t-elle comme ça ? Elle habite pourtant à Londres_ se dit Sirius. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil à un panneau d'affichage qui annonçait : « Voie 10, train 48701 à destination de Paris, France ». _Alors comme ça elle retourne dans son pays… _(1)

« Alors, Patmol, tu traînes ? Mes parents nous attendent pour 20h30. Si on veux y être à temps, il va falloir prendre le Magicobus » lança James, gaiement.

« Cool, J'espère juste qu'on ne va pas encore s'asseoir à côté de la vieille qui a toujours la gerbe. C'était atroce de la voir dégueuler sur tes chaussures à 60 Gallions, Cornedrue ! » ricana Sirius.

« Ah, c'est bon, ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie s'il te plait… » répliqua son meilleur ami en tirant une expression de dégoût.

Heureusement pour James, la vieille n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Et lorsque les deux Maraudeurs arrivèrent à la demeure des Potter, ils furent plus que contents de sentir la bonne odeur de poulet rôti et de pudding au caramel leur titiller les narines tant ils avaient faim.

Pendant ce temps ce temps, dans le train à destination de Paris, une certaine blonde aux yeux violets écrivait une lettre qu'elle comptait envoyer par hibou une fois arrivée à la capitale française, en attendant sa correspondance pour Tours.

_Chère Lily, _

_J'ai hâte de te revoir enfin. J'adore Cassandre et mon amitié avec Severus s'est consolidée cette année, mais ils ne te remplaceront jamais dans mon cœur. Tu restes ma meilleure amie et même si on ne se voit que rarement depuis mon départ de Beauxbâtons pendant notre 3e année. Je sais que je ne t'ai pas écrit depuis deux semaines ; ça fait beaucoup. Alors je me rattrape par cette longue missive où je vais t'expliquer les raisons de mon retard. Je t'avais déjà parlé de ce garçon, tu sais… Sirius Black. Il y a deux semaines, il m'a adressé la parole pour la deuxième fois de ma vie. La première fois c'était à mon arrivée à Poudlard, juste après que j'ai été envoyée à Gryffondor, pour me dire de ne jamais faire confiance aux Serpentards et surtout pas à sa cousine. Cette fois, c'était pour me demander de l'aide en DCFM. Comme je te l'avais déjà dit, il est très doué en cours, dans toutes les matières, alors ça m'a un peu étonné. Même beaucoup en fait. Mais j'ai tout de même accepté. J'aurais cependant mieux fait de m'abstenir et de t'écouter. Je n'aurais pas dû lui faire confiance. On ne peut pas faire confiance aux garçons. Tu me l'as pourtant suffisamment répété. Et tu avais raison. Et je m'en veux ! Je m'en veux d'avoir été si naïve, de m'être laissée avoir par ses compliments, par ses caresses, par ses sourires… Si seulement j'avais su plutôt qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un vulgaire pari avec ses amis, alors je ne me serai pas laissée aveugler par les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui depuis des années. Et qu'il me semble que j'éprouve encore. Si je ne t'ai pas écrit plus tôt c'est parce que je n'avais pas encore le courage de tout te dire, de t'avouer que je n'avais accordé aucun intérêt à tes conseils… Je me dis que tout est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser me prendre ce que j'avais gardé pour le garçon qui m'aimerait vraiment… Mais maintenant plus que jamais j'ai besoin de tout te dire et je ne peux pas attendre de te revoir demain matin pour ça. C'est comme si j'avais besoin de vider tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Et même si pour l'instant je me sens un peu mieux, je sens aussi la peine remonter dans ma gorge comme si elle voulait sortir en me forçant à crier, à hurler combien j'ai mal !_

La jeune fille versa quelques larmes silencieuses. Des larmes qu'elle essuya si maladroitement qu'elle en fit tomber sur son parchemin, humidifiant le papier et l'encre. Puis, elle ajouta d'une main tremblante :

_Ce soir là, il m'avait pourtant murmuré qu'il m'aimait… _

Emilie pleurait de plus en plus en se remémorant les souvenirs de cette nuit que pendant quelques heures elle avait cru inoubliables, impérissables… En effet, ils l'étaient dans un certain sens. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier comment Sirius l'avait manipulée… C'est toujours en tremblants dans ses sanglots que la jeune fille plia sa lettre, y inscrivit l'adresse : Lily Evans,

12 place Jean Jaurès,

3e étage, porte à droite,

Chambre verte au bout du couloir,

37000 Tours, France.

Elle donnerait cette lettre à la poste des sorciers de Paris, cachée derrière une entreprise écran du nom de Centre de l'Union Nationale des Témoins de Jéhovah. Emilie comprenait bien pourquoi les moldus préféraient changer de trottoir en passant devant cette entreprise et à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, ça la faisait sourire (2). Elle n'aurait plus qu'à y déposer la lettre et un hibou express irait la porter à son destinataire. Résultat, Lily recevrait la lettre bien avant qu'Emilie n'arrive à Tours.

Elle craignait plus que tout de décevoir sa meilleure amie et appréhendait déjà leurs retrouvailles qu'en temps normal elle attendrait avec impatience. Cette sale histoire allait lui tuer ses vacances et tout ça, c'était sa faute ! Si seulement elle ne s'était pas stupidement laissée avoir par ces basses flatteries qui n'avaient pour autres buts que de la mettre dans le lit de ce salopard… Pourtant Lily lui avait dit ! Et elle savait de quoi elle parlait ; elle l'avait déjà vécu.

C'était au début de leur 3e année, Lily s'était faite draguée par un 7e année qui prétendait la trouver très jolie… Cette fois, c'était Emilie qui l'avait mise en garde, mais elle était jeune et naïve et ne l'avait pas écouté. Le pire, c'est qu'Emilie n'avait pas pu rester pour Lily alors qu'elle en avait tant besoin, car ses parents et elle devaient partir pour l'Angleterre. Elle s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir été aux côtés de celle qu'elle considéré comme sa propre sœur. Et aujourd'hui, elle se reprochait d'avoir fait la même erreur qu'une fillette de 13ans alors qu'elle-même l'avait mise en garde.

**Ndlr : (1) **D'accord il y a un léger anachronisme, je sais que le tunnel sous la Manche n'existait pas à cette époque. Mais on va faire comme si, ok ? (lol)

**(2)** On peut comprendre pourquoi Emilie sourit à chaque fois… Qui aimerait se faire accoster par des Témoins de Jéhovah ? Moi ça m'est arrivé et je n'ai franchement pas aimé leur façon de se coller à moi… Mdr.

**Notes :** Voilà c'est fini ! C'était à prévoir, Sirius passe ici pour le pire des salaud ! D'un autre côté, j'espère que ça n'a pas trop pleuré dans les chaumières ! C'est vrai qu'ici on en apprend pas mal sur Lily et on a un aperçu des sentiments d'Emilie avec ce bref passage de son point de vue. Certaines personnes de mon entourage se sont plaintes que mes chapitres étaient trop courts, mais moi je ne suis pas JK Rowling qui sort des bouquins qui se vendent par millions, alors si je fais des chapitres aussi courts, c'est simplement pour faire durer le suspense et garder le plus de lecteurs possible… Cependant, je ferais un effort à l'avenir pour allonger mes chapitres. Je pense que de toutes façons, avec Lily qui entre en jeu je vais y être un peu obligée… Sinon je fais pleins de bisous et à la semaine pour le prochain chapitre. Ps : laissez-moi une tite review ça fait toujours plaisir…


	6. La colère de la tigresse

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ayant été créés par JK Rowling ne sont évidemment pas les miens ! Je les lui ai empruntés. C'est personnages sont Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et les autres… Quand aux autres personnages, les fictifs, je certifie que je ne les ai piqués à personne ! Si parmi vous il y en a qui pensent reconnaître des personnages à eux, alors je peux leur assurer que ce n'est pas le cas ! Je n'ai copié sur aucune fanfiction que j'ai pu lire sur aucun site ! Je ne suis pas du genre à plagier ! En revanche, je préviens les lecteurs qu'il y a dans ma fanfic, comme je l'ai déjà dit au début de mon précédent chapitre, des personnages que Drudrue utilise aussi dans ses fanfics, et c'est NORMAL ! Nous les avons créés ensemble pendant nos très ennuyeux cours de français de l'année dernière (Note pour mme Elissalt : « On vous emmerde ! »).

**Notes **: Je sais que j'ai été un peu plus longue que d'habitude à vous poster les chapitres mais pour ma défense, j'avais énormément de devoirs et de contrôles et j'avais aussi un DM de littérature à rendre… Alors j'ai fait comme j'ai pu. Deuxième argument : au moins, mon retard s'est limité à une semaine. Certains auteurs prétendent un retard mais en fait ils se sont lassé et là, vas-y ducon pour avoir la suite ! Sinon, comme promis, dans c'est dans ce chapitre que je mets Lily la tigresse en scène… On en apprend de belle sur elle et sur le comment du pourquoi de certains faits évoqués notamment dans le chapitre précédent. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite. Et SVP, laissez une petite review pour me faire plaisir.

**RAR :**

**Les Schizo : **Même moi je continue à l'adorer mon Sirius ! Et en effet ça va péter des bulles et je pense que la fanfic va tourna au foutage de gueule quand Lily va mettre les pieds dans le plat et se retrouver face à nos chers Maraudeurs... Sinon j'ai adoré ta fanfiction, tu l'auras certainement vu dans la review que je t'ai laissé ! Je te fais un peu de pub par-ci par-là ! Et moi je veux bien te laisser délirer si continue à me faire délirer avec toi ! lol. Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et encore dsl pour le retard. Ps : Va jeter un coup d'oeil à Mission impossible pour un loup-garou exaspéré, une œuvre dont je suis fière et que tu m'as inspirée !

**Adaska : **Merci pour ta courte review mais qui n'en reste pas moins une review qui m'a fait plaisir ! Voilà la suite et bonne lecture. Merci aussi pour tes encouragements...

**Loulou the chouette : **Kikou ma chouette ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour la vengeance, Emilie va y aller gaiement, grâce à Lily ! Sinon je savais que t'avais des prada, tu me les prêteras ? En ce qui me concerne, je suis fière d'être assimilée à mon doudou à poils ! lol Bizzz...

**Chapitre 6 : La colère de la tigresse.** _By Patpat._

Il était environ 5h00 du matin. Le temps était frais et la rosée tombait en une fine brume sur les buissons empotés aux abords de la gare et les quelques véhicules garés. Dans le ciel qui s'éclaircissait par les premiers rayons du soleil, quelques étoiles brillaient encore et on pouvait toujours voir la lune décroissante. Malgré cette heure matinale, Lily Evans, une jeune femme de 17ans à la silhouette fluette et à la chevelure rousse était venue chercher sa meilleure amie, Emilie Rose, tout spécialement venue d'Angleterre pour passer un mois de vacances en France, dans la petite ville fleurie de Tours. D'un certain côté, Lily appréhendait de devoir passer ce mois de vacances entre amies avec l'atroce Pétunia, sa grande sœur aux yeux de qui la magie était une aberration ainsi que tous ceux qui la pratiquaient. Autrement dit, elle méprisait même Lily, sa propre sœur. Qu'allait-il se passer avec Emilie ?

La rouquine au regard émeraude commençait à sentir croître l'impatience en elle. Cela faisait plus de 6mois, depuis les vacances de Noël que Lily n'avait pas revu Emilie. Soudain, une voix sans entrain dit dans le haut-parleur : « Le train en provenance de Paris Montparnasse à destination de Poitiers, entre en gare voix 3. Attention à la bordure des quais. » Lily n'entendit même pas la fin du message tant les machines du train arrivant étaient assourdissantes. Au bout de quelques instants, le TGV se stoppa totalement et les portes s'ouvrirent. _Voitures 12 ! Vite ! La voiture 12 ! _se disait la rousse en partant à la recherche du bon wagon. _9…8… Merde ! C'est pas le bon côté !… 8…9…10…11…12 ! _Lily s'arrêta et chercha des yeux la tête blonde d'Emilie.

Sa meilleure amie fut la dernière à descendre de son wagon, ce qui était assez normale, vu combien elle était chargée. Lily se précipita alors sur la jeune femme.

« 'Milie ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Lily… »

« Emilie Jane Rose ! Tu te fous de ma gueule, ou quoi ? Combien de fois je ne t'ai pas prévenue ? Je t'avais pourtant mise en garde contre ces abrutis, non ? » hurla la rousse, par-dessus le raffut ambiant.

« Mais, Lils'… » commença la blonde.

« Je ne veux pas le savoir ! C'est bien fait pour toi ! »

« Mais… » tenta de nouveau Emilie.

Et avant même qu'elle ait pu ajouter le moindre mot, Lily la prit dans ses bras et l'étreignit comme si c'était la fin du monde ou comme si elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était atteint d'une tumeur au cerveau en phase terminale.

« Tu m'as trop manquée, 'Milie ! » murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de son amie.

Et soudain, sans qu'elle s'y attende, Emilie fondit en larmes dans ses bras, tandis que le train repartait pour Poitiers. Sentir les larmes de sa meilleure amie couler dans son dos et entendre ses sanglots fit monter en Lily Evans une colère bouillonnante. Comment ce garçon avait-il faire autant de mal à une fille si gentille, si douce, si généreuse qu'Emilie. Aux yeux de Lily, il paraissait comme un monstre, un monstre sans pitié. Un monstre tel que celui qui l'avait blessé elle. Heureusement pour lui que ce Sirius Black n'avait pas autant blessé Emilie que Eric Leclerc lui en avait fait à elle. Certes, Emilie s'était montrée imprudente, mais Lily savait qu'elle avait toujours était de nature confiante, ce n'était pas de sa faute… C'était uniquement celle de ce Sirius Black !

Dans le taxi qui les conduisait jusque chez Lily, les deux amies n'échangèrent pas un mot. Ce n'est qu'une fois sur le palier des Evans qu'Emilie tenta de paraître heureuse et que Lily masqua sa peine et sa colère.

« Emilie ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu, mon cœur ? demanda Orthance Evans en prenant chaleureusement la jeune femme dans ses bras. Comment s'est passée ton année en Angleterre ? »

« Pas aussi bien que je l'aurais voulu mais sinon, ça a été » répondit l'invitée d'une petite voix.

« En tous cas, ça nous fait plaisir de te revoir ! » s'exclama joyeusement Patrick Evans en faisant la bise à la nouvelle arrivante.

« A moi aussi » affirma Emilie tandis que le père de Lily la débarrassait de ses bagages.

« Sinon, comment va ta famille ? » demanda Mrs Evans.

« Très bien ! Ma mère m'a donné un livre de recette pour vous, avec un petit mot. Ils sont dans ma valise, répondit la jeune femme en affichant un petit sourire. Je vais les chercher. »

Et aussitôt, elle disparût au détour du couloir qui menait à la chambre de Lily.

« Elle m'a l'air un peu… bizarre » commenta la mère de famille.

« Les gens comme elle sont toujours bizarre ! » trancha une voix derrière la mère de Lily.

« Ferme-la Pet ! On n'a as besoin de tes commentaires à deux francs ! » grogna la rouquine à sa sœur.

« Lily ! Pétunia ! Ca suffit ! Nous avons une invitée, ne me faites pas honte. Surtout et tes remarques désobligeantes, Pétunia ! » coupa sèchement la maman de Lily en s'en allant vers la cuisine d'où émanait une délicieuse odeur de rôti de bœuf.

« Je suis sûre que tu l'as fait venir pour te sentir moins seule, siffla Pétunia. Mais je comprends bien que tu préfères la compagnie des gens de ton espèce et que tu ne te sentes pas à ta place en dehors de ton école de fous. »

« En tous cas, mon poing se sentira très bien à sa place sur tes dents. Et tu as l'air d'oublier que maintenant que j'ai 17ans, je peux utiliser la magie en dehors de Beauxbâtons… Je pourrais te faire subir les pires atrocités et faire en sorte que tu ne t'en souviennes pas. D'ailleurs, qui te dit que je ne l'ai pas déjà fait… »

Le regard de Pétunia exprimait une soudaine terreur, c'est à ce moment qu'Emilie revint avec dans les mains un livre assez fin et une enveloppe bleue.

« Ah ! Salut Pétunia » dit-elle sur un ton de totale indifférence.

Aussitôt, la grande sœur de Lily (de 2 ans son aînée) tourna les talons et s'en alla avec mépris. Tandis que la tête blonde paille de Pétunia disparaissait dans le salon, Lily claqua sa langue contre son palais et dit :

« Tu sens cette odeur 'Milie ? C'est celle de ma cinglante victoire ! » lança Lily avec fierté.

« Tu devrais être moins méchante avec elle. C'est quand même ta sœur ! »

« Et elle, elle se gêne peut-être ? Elle est garce avec mes amies, avec toi, et même avec moi, qui suis sa sœur ! Tu es la seule amie que j'ose inviter à la maison alors que moi, je dois supporter toute sa tribu d'idiotes avec lesquelles elle traîne. Une fois, y'en a même une qui s'est permis d'entrer dans ma chambre et de fouiller dans mon bureau, sans doutes à la recherches de mon journal ! J'étais tellement furax que je leur ai mis un bon paquet de poudre à Reniflette (1) dans leurs oreillers, tant et si bien que leur soirée pyjama s'est transformée en réunion pour les éternueuses anonymes. On aurait dit des allergiques chroniques au pollen ! T'aurais dû voir ça, c'était trop drôle !... »

Emilie ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ca faisait plaisir à Lily de voir sa meilleure amie oublier quelques instants son malheur. En fin de comptes, elles en avaient de la chance de pouvoir ainsi compter l'une sur l'autre. Elles partageaient tout, le meilleur comme le pire. Emilie avait été la seule à qui elle avait osé se confier après ce qui lui était arrivé, elle était la seule avoir tout fait pour elle. Et aujourd'hui, Lily était heureuse de pouvoir lui rendre la pareille, de lui montrer que cette confiance n'était pas à sens unique.

Après avoir remis le petit livre et l'enveloppe à Mrs Evans, Lily et Emilie allèrent discuter dans la chambre de cette dernière. Tout en installant un second lit pour la blonde, cette dernière fit à sa meilleure amie un récit détaillé de sa mésaventure avec Sirius Black.

« Je sais que j'aurais dû être plus prudente » finit-elle par dire.

« Mais 'Milie, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Ce que tu peux être stupide de penser ça. Tu me fais penser à moi après… après ce qui s'est passé avec Eric… Je pensais dur comme fer que je méritais ce qu'il m'avait fait. »

« Mais là c'est différent Lils', c'est une peine de cœur pas un… »

Emilie arrêta là sa phrase, n'osant prononcer le dernier mot.

« Tu peux le dire, 'Milie… Il faut nommer les choses par leur nom. C'était un viol. »

La voix de Lily était dure et froide, voir distante, comme si elle avait dressé un mur de plomb la protégeant des souvenirs horribles que faisait ressurgir en elle ce simple mot. Emilie, elle, avait tressailli en entendant le mot « viol » et Lily savait pourquoi. La blonde s'en était tellement voulue de ne pas avoir pu la protéger de ça, de ce garçon et des conséquences qui s'en suivirent.

Après un instant de silence, Lily dit enfin :

« Peut-être bien que tu étais consentante, 'Milie, mais Black a abusé de ta confiance de la même façon qu'Eric l'avait fait avant… avec moi. Tu ne dois pas lui trouver d'excuses et si cet abruti n'a aucun remord alors tu n'as rien perdu. Au contraire !

« Comment ça « au contraire » ? Je ne vois pas ce qui j'y ai gagné à part m'être fait traiter comme la dernière des merdes. »

« 'Milie… Puisqu'il n'a aucun remord, et que tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, tu vas pouvoir prendre ta revanche sans te sentir toi-même coupable de quoi que ce soit ! »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« On a un mois pour faire e toi une bombe A qui fasse autant de dégâts qu'à Hiroshima… Et physiquement, ce ne sera pas bien compliqué, tu es déjà très jolie, mais pour le reste, y'aura du boulot !... »

Soudain, au grand étonnement de Lily, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Emilie.

« Je t'en prie, Lils', ne dis pas que je suis jolie.. » gémit-elle.

« Mais pourquoi ? demanda doucement Lily en prenant son amie dans ses bras pour la consoler. Tu es belle, mon Emilie Jolie… »

« Lui aussi il me disait que j'étais jolie. »

« Ah non ! gronda la rousse. Ressaisis-toi ! J'en ai assez. Si tu continues à chialer comme une gamine, tu rentres chez toi et tu te démerdes ! »

La violente réaction de Lily fit sursauter Emilie.

« Désolée d'avoir été aussi… » commença Lily.

« Sèche ? » proposa Emilie.

« Non. »

« Méchante ? »

« Non plus. »

« Prise d'un soudain moment de folie presque schizophrène ? »

« Non, c'est pas non plus le mot que je cherche. »

« Alors je ne vois ce que tu as à te reprocher. Tu as bien fait de me dire tout ça. Tu as raison ; je ne dois pas me laisser aller » approuva Emilie, déterminée en essuyant ses joues humides.

« C'est comme ça que je veux t'entendre parler ! dit fièrement Lily. Dès demain, on va te « métamorphoser », comme un papillon ! Tu vas devenir une fille à l'image de ce qu'il y a en elle. Tu es super à l'intérieur. Autant que tu le sois à l'extérieur aussi, non ? »

Emilie semblait perplexe et s'attendre au pire. La dernière fois que Lily avait fait un relooking, c'était le sien. La rousse était passée de petite timide à grande provocatrice. Mais voilà, Emilie se plaisait bien dans son image d'intello renfermée avec option camouflage sous tignasse blonde en prime. Si Lily lui coupait les cheveux, sous quoi pourrait-elle se cacher la prochaine fois qu'elle verrait Sirius ?...

Ndlr : (1) Pour la poudre à reniflette, je me suis inspirée du POV de Sirius qui se faisait chier pendant son cours. Merci à toi Les Schizo, j'ai adoré tes « 24h dans la vie d'un Maraudeur ». C'était un tit clin d'œil pour toi…

Notes : C'est fini, pour la suite attendez vous au pire ! Le prochain chapitre sera consacré au relooking d'Emilie façon Lily la tigresse ! Je n'en dis pas plus… Bizzz les zouzous !


	7. Du changement au programme

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ayant été créés par JK Rowling ne sont évidemment pas les miens ! Je les lui ai empruntés. C'est personnages sont Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et les autres… Quand aux autres personnages, les fictifs, je certifie que je ne les ai piqués à personne ! Si parmi vous il y en a qui pensent reconnaître des personnages à eux, alors je peux leur assurer que ce n'est pas le cas ! Je n'ai copié sur aucune fanfiction que j'ai pu lire sur aucun site ! Je ne suis pas du genre à plagier ! En revanche, je préviens les lecteurs qu'il y a dans ma fanfic, comme je l'ai déjà dit au début de mon précédent chapitre, des personnages que Drudrue utilise aussi dans ses fanfics, et c'est NORMAL ! Nous les avons créés ensemble pendant nos très ennuyeux cours de français de l'année dernière (Note pour mme Elissalt : « On vous emmerde ! »).

**Notes :** Salut les zouzous ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre de « Séduire n'est pas jouer » ! On n'y voit aucun des Maraudeurs mais on en sait un peu plus sur les raisons du comportement étrange de Lily. Scène comiques mettant en scène une Emilie empotée et une Lily plus que sure d'elle… Je vous laisse profiter du spectacle ! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez ma petite review ! Ps : Je tiens juste à préciser que si je parle si bien de Tours s'est tout simplement parce que je suis née là-bas, et que j'adore cette ville ! Je regrette juste de ne pas pouvoir y aller aussi souvent que je le voudrais.

**RAR :**

**Les Schizo :** Trop deg t'es ma seule review cette semaine ! snifff… Je sais cependant que certains lecteurs egoistes ne prennent pas la peine de laisser une petite review, ca donne plus envie de continuer, vraiment, mais bon…. Toi au moins tu ne me lache pas ! Sinon tes conneries c'est pas grave car je suis habituée à en entendre tous les jours par mes copines, et j'en dis pas mal aussi ! J'ai hate d'aller voir « 24H … » ! Gros bisous et pardonne moi si j'ai pas le temps de te laisser une review mais au moins tu sauras que je l'ai lu et que de toutes facons j'approuve toutes les conneries des maraudeurs… Continue vite !

**Chapitre 6 : Du changement au programme.** _By Patpat._

Comme l'avait prévu Lily, Emilie et elle se levèrent tôt le lendemain dans l'intention de renouveler entièrement la garde robe de cette dernière. Pendant la nuit, la rousse n'avait cessé de réfléchir à une seconde idée pour décoincer son amie. _Et oui ! Il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud ! Et si ma petite surprise ne l'abat pas, ça lui forgera le caractère. _Au petit déjeuner, Lily s'était arrangé pour faire apparaître un énorme chewing-gum rose fluo sur la chaise de Pétunia pilepoil au moment où elle posait son derrière dessus. Au moins, ça avait eu le mérite de faire rire Emilie au point qu'elle avait failli s'étouffer avec ses choco-crispies. Pet, elle, avait fait jaillir par sonnez la gorgée de lait qu'elle venait de boire avant de s'asseoir lorsqu'elle sentit la petite boule molle et collante collé à sa cuisse nue (Eh oui, malgré la cellulite elle se baladait en short).

« Jusqu'à présent, je te trouvais des traits communs avec les girafes mais j'ignorais que tu te sentais un lien avec les pachydermes ! » s'était moquée Lily.

Une heure et demi plus tard, une fois douchées, habillées et coiffées, les deux jeunes filles quittèrent l'appartement des Evans pour se rendre à la rue de Bordeaux, la rue piétonne de Tours où on pouvait trouver toutes sortes de boutiques de fringues, de chaussures et de biblos sympas et à la mode. Après avoir remonté la rue une première fois « pour faire du repérage » comme l'avait expliqué Lily, elles décidèrent d'entrer dans chaque boutique… Ou plutôt Lily décida et Emilie se contenta de la suivre d'un air un peu ronchon en tirant une tronche qui signifiait clairement « Je préfèrerais aller à Flunch ! ». Quand les boutiques ne lui plaisaient pas, Lily ne s'attardait pas, en fait, elle entrait, jetait un rapide coup d'œil de 5secondes puis ressortait au sec. Il n'y eut que la septième boutique qui trouva grâce aux yeux de jeune fille qui arbora alors une expression de totale satisfaction en ordonant :

« 'Milie, tu vas dans les cabines ! »

« Quoi ! s'étonna la blonde qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elles restent plus de 15secondes. Mais je n'ai aucun vêtement à essayer… »

« Je t'ai dit d'aller aux cabines, c'est moi qui choisi les fringues ! C'est important ce qu'on fait ! Ca demande du sérieux et du boulot ! Surtout avec une fille aussi coincé que toi. C'est un relooking qu'on est venues faire, pas du lèche-vitrine… » répliqua Lily.

Obéissant, son amie partit en direction du fond de la boutique. Dès lors, Lily fouilla, farfouina, et trilla dans les rayons à la vitesse d'une tornade en retard chez le dentiste : prenant ici une mini jupe en jean, là un pantalon moulant, chemisier un chouia transparent au gauche et un débardeur au décolleté plongeant à droite. Mais attention, ça devait être classe, alors elle choisissait du blanc, du noir, du marron, du beige, du gris, parfois aussi du bleu pour aller avec les yeux d'Emilie ou rose foncé pour faire ressortir son teint et la couleur de ses cheveux. Bref, rien de trop choquant quoi… Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, Lily alla rejoindre Emilie qui attendait sagement et patiemment dans sa cabine.

« Tiens, dit la rousse en lui tendant le tas de vêtements par l'entrebâillement du rideau. Dépêche-toi, on a encore pas mal de magasins à faire… » _Le plus long ce sera de te trouver des sous-vêtements vraiment plus adaptés à une jeune femme de 17ans qui a une garde robe du ouf ! Alors à bas les culottes en coton et bonjour les brésiliennes en dentelle._

Emilie obéissait docilement en se disant qu'ainsi, Lily la laisserait sans doutes très vite tranquille. La jeune fille avait déjà essayé une quinzaine de vêtements, sur lesquels Lily n'avait sélectionné que quelques heureux élus, sept ou huit, et elles n'en étaient qu'à la moitié de la pile. Toutes ces fringues étaient très différentes de celles qu'elle achetait habituellement. C'était plutôt du genre de Lily, en fait. En effet, son amie avait depuis longtemps adopté un style « bien dans sa peau », voir un peu « j'ai un corps parfait et je le montre ». Bref, de quoi en complexer plus d'une. Une attitude vestimentaire qui se mariait à ravir avec son comportement général et plus précisément avec les mecs. Elle savait pertinemment qu'aux yeux de nombreuses filles de Beauxbatôns, toutes des jalouses, elle était considérée comme une allumeuse. Les garçons pensaient d'elle, à leur grand bonheur, qu'elle était une fille facile. Mais seule Emilie pouvait se targuer de savoir ce qu'il en était réellement… Lily avait changé du tout au tout depuis qu'elle avait pris conscience que ce que lui avait fait subir Eric Leclerc était en train de couler comme une ancre accrochée à ses chevilles. « Les hommes jouent avec les sentiments des femmes depuis la nuit des temps, mais on n'a jamais pu inverser la vapeur parce qu'on n'a jamais compris, ou du moins on n'a jamais voulu accepter le fait que les hommes n'ont que peut de sentiments ! On ne peut prendre le dessus sur eux que lorsqu'on met sa conscience de côté pour manipuler leur curiosité, leur excitation et leur frustration. » Voilà ce qu'entendait la blonde quand le sujet était abordé avec sa meilleure amie.

Emilie remuait tout ça dans son esprit tout en essayant un petit haut et la voix de Lily la tira de ses pensées…

« T'as fini, oui ? Ca fait 5minutes que tu en es au même haut ! »

C'est alors que la jeune fille s'aperçut qu'elle s'était enchevêtrée dans une horde de ficelles qui lui bloquaient le bras gauche. Quant à sa chevelure dorée, elle s'était agrippée à un pression et Emilie trouva que le trou pour passer la tête était étrangement grand…

« Euh… Lils… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je crois que je me suis ligotée moi-même. »

« Quoi ! gronda la rousse en passant la tête par le rideau. Bon Dieu, 'Milie, comment tu t'es démerdée ? »

« J'en sais rien. C'est juste que c'est compliqué à mettre comme tee-shirt » se défendit son amie.

« Evidemment, c'est pas un de tes cols roulés auxquels tu es habituée. Et puis c'est PAS un tee-shirt ; c'est un dos-nu qui s'attache dans le dos avec des ficelles. »

« C'est bien ce que je dis, rien que le nom est compliqué… »

« "Dos-nu" ? Ca n'a rien de compliqué, c'est toi qui te complique la vie, c'est tout. Allez, laisse-moi faire, dit Lily en entrant dans la cabine. Heureusement qu'il y a assez de place pour deux dans ce trou de souris !... »

Avec hâte et agacement, elle ôta le petit à son amie avec la ferme intention de lui montrer comment s'habillent les moldus qui ont la classe.

Passant très de leur cabine, une vieille dame put entendre deux voix de jeunes femmes :

« Vas-y, vas-y… Mais… Vas-y ! Retire-le ! »

« Mmph… J'suis coincée… »

« C'est ton doigt que tu dois tourner, il est pris dedans. »

« Justement, j'arrive pas à le retirer… Ah ! Non ! »

« Merde, ça s'est resserré… Tire ! Allez ! »

« Mmph ! Mmph ! Mmmmph ! »

« Ah !... Ah, c'est fini. »

« Ca m'a fait mal, hein ! Quelle idée t'as eu, toi aussi, de vouloir m'aider »

« J'allais pas te laisser te débrouiller seule avec tes mains, ma puce, quand même ! En plus, regarde ! Ma jupe en est toute retournée… »

« Et moi alors, je suis en sous-vêtements. »

« Ouais, tu ferais bien de te rhabiller quand même ; on est dans une boutique ! On n'aurait peut-être pas dû essayer ça. A deux dans une cabine aussi étroite, ça a été dur de faire toutes ses galipettes. »

« Imagine que quelqu'un ouvre le rideau et nous voit ! On va croire que… »

« Qu'on est lesbiennes ? Et alors ! On n'a rien à cacher… » (1)

Après cette petite séance d'essayage, Lily et Emilie avaient fini par sortir les bras pleins de paquets. Elles avaient fait un tour du côté de la rue Nationale pour trouver une paire de bottes en cuir noir pour l'hiver, de magnifiques sandales à talons couleur crème et brodées de perles rouges, roses et mauves, des baskets qui servait à tout sauf au sport, des chaussures fermé en daim marron pour aller avec son uniforme de Poudlard et même une paire de chausson en fausse fourrure d'un bleu nuit parsemé de paillettes argentées. Ensuite, Lily avait déposé Emilie chez le coiffeur pendant que, pour gagner du temps, elle s'était chargée d'aller lui acheter des sous-vêtements à la galerie commerciale.

De retour chez les Evans vers 18h et après avoir perdu au moins 2kg chacune, elles examinèrent la totalité de leurs achats après que Mrs Evans ait passé plus d'un quart d'heure à commenter la nouvelle coupe d'Emilie.

« Au moins il t'a plutôt bien réussi je trouve ! » dit Lily, aussi fière que si elle s'était elle-même chargé de shampooing-coupe-méchage-coiffage de son amie.

En effet, la jeune fille qui avait avant de très longs cheveux blonds, arborait alors un carré coupé à peine au-dessus des épaules et qui n'ôtait rien aux ondulations naturelles qu'elle avait toujours eu. De même, sa chevelure était nuancée avec des mèches châtain clair et blond-roux. Lily s'était aussitôt empressé de mettre une lotion magique sur la tête de son amie afin de s'assurer que la couleur tiendrait toute l'année au moins.

« Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce truc ? » demanda Emilie en mettant à hauteur d'yeux un bout de tissu parcouru de dentelles fines.

« Ca ma vieille, c'est une brésilienne. Et c'est ce que tu vas porter ce soir ! »

« Comment ça ce soir ? Tu crois que je dois mettre ce genre de truc aguicheur pour dormir. Certainement dans le but de séduire mon pyjama, je suppose. »

« N'importe quoi. C'est pour aller en boite de nuit, en discothèque si tu préfères. Tu vas voir, c'est super ! Un des meilleur truc inventé par les moldu après le téléphone ! »

« Lily, je suis peut-être une Sang-Pur qui n'a beaucoup d'expérience du monde moldu, mais je ne suis quand même pas une ignare ! Je redoute simplement ce que tu vas me faire faire… »

« Tu vas prendre une douche et quand tu sortiras de la salle de bain, je t'attendrais avec une pince à épilée, ma trousse à maquillage et une tenue sexy pour ce soir ! »

« Mais… » commença Emilie.

« Pas de « mais », 'Milie ! »

Après la douche, l'opération épilation des sourcils commença, à la suite de quoi, Lily maquilla Emilie avec goût, c'est-à-dire sans trop en faire, puis elle lui ordonna de mettre un jeans, ses sandales brodées et un haut rouge dont les bretelles tombaient négligemment et volontairement sur ses épaules, avec une ceinture à anneaux. Après s'être préparée, Lily était tout aussi jolie avec sa magnifique robe noire qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et dont le décolleté aurait suffit à provoquer de nombreuses crises cardiaques, à commencer par son père si ses parents n'étaient pas sortis dîner dehors avec Pétunia. Avant de partir danser au Pim's (2), les deux sorcières grignotèrent une peu de salade, et vérifièrent qu'il n'y avait aucun résidu de feuille verte entre leur dents.

Certes, cette discothèque, comme toutes les boites en générale, n'acceptait pas les mineurs, mais il était si facile pour des sorcières ayant désormais droit de pratiquer la magie en dehors de leur école de falsifier leurs papiers d'identité… Une fois à l'intérieur, les deux demoiselles en beauté n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre au bar pour se faire aborder ou par des losers gagnés par un soudain et inattendu élan de courage, ou par de beaux mecs qui avaient tout pour plaire mais qui n'avait pas le cerveau suffisamment développer pour retenir leurs prénoms. Cependant, quand l'ambiance commença vraiment à s'installer, des garçons beaucoup plus intéressants vinrent les voir. Lily, qui profitait pleinement de sa soirée en se trémoussant sur la piste de danse, s'exaspéra rapidement en voyant qu'Emilie restait assise dans son coin comme une ermite, se contentant d'approuver par de vagues signes de tête ce que lui disait les adorables jeunes hommes assis à ses côtés. Finalement, au bout d'une heure…

« 'Milie ! Je vais te foutre une mandale à toi ! Je t'invite dans la boite la plus branchée de la ville et tu reste assise à faire tapisserie alors que tu es roulée comme une déesse ce soir ! T'es même pas foutue de tenir la conversation à Pierre et Paul ! »

« Ils s'appèlent Christian et Ludovic. (3) »

« Mouais, ça on s'en fout ! Ce qui importe c'est je t'ai amené ici pour que tu te décoinces face aux mecs, que tu te libères de ta timidité ! Et là tu t'emmitoufle dedans ! C'est pas une doudoune pour l'hiver qui te protège des mecs comme du froid ! Réagit ! Je croyais que tu voulais ta vengeance contre Black ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour voir s'afficher une expression de détermination rarement vu sur le visage d'Emilie.

« C'est OK ! Qui tu veux et comme tu veux ! »

« Christian sur le prochain slow, c'est toi qui l'invite et je veux qu'après ça il soit à tes pieds ! »

« Pari tenu ! »

Emilie se détourna de sa meilleure amie à grands pas déterminés et alla rejoindre le beau Christian qui sirotait une wiski-coca tout en discutant avec Ludovic. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, posa négligemment sa main sur sa cuisse et lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille. Lily regretta de ne pas avoir l'ouïe de Superman pour pouvoir entendre ce que son amie venait de dire à l'oreille de brun car ç'eût un effet immédiat. Le jeune homme coupa net sa conversation et posa son vers sur la petite table devant lui avant de se laisser entraîner sur la piste de danse par la blonde qui l'y tirait par la main. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour la chanson suivante qui continuait la longue série de slow que le DJ passait depuis 20 bonnes minutes déjà. En bon gentleman, Christian avait placé ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et maintenait une certaine distance entre eux mais 'Milie se révéla beaucoup moins prude puisqu'elle se rapprocha d'elle-même du garçon et glissa subrepticement ses mains sous sa chemise impeccablement blanche. Tout au long du slow, ils se tinrent comme s'ils sortaient ensemble depuis des mois. Lily n'en revenait pas ; Emilie devait vraiment avoir la niac contre ce Sirius Black pour se « dévergonder » en moins d'une minute. Si elle continuait comma ça, elle l'aurait sa vengeance !

Une fois le slow terminé, Emilie lâcha subitement Christian et se hâta de rejoindre Lily qui l'attendait au bar, une Heineken à la main.

« Alors ?... » dit la blonde en prenant le tabouret libre à côté de la rousse.

« Alors quoi ? »

« J'en gagné le pari, non ? »

« Pas t'en tant que tu ne l'auras pas mis à tes pieds ! » fit remarquer Lily en buvant une gorgée de bière.

A cette instant précis, Christian apparut derrière Emilie et lui dit :

« Ca te dit qu'on aille faire un tour tous les deux ? Juste toi et moi ? On pourrait même aller chez moi si tu veux… » proposa-t-il.

« C'aurait été avec plaisir mais le problème c'est que je suis déjà prise… Du moins pour l'instant » mentit Emilie, d'un air faussement désolé mais plein de séduction.

« Oh, je vois, mais bon, voilà mon numéro, ça t'engage à rien mais j'aimerais vraiment te revoir… »

« Merci, moi aussi j'aimerais » dit le jeune femme en souriant tout en prenant la serviette en papier que lui tendait Christian sur lequel il venait d'inscrire son numéro de téléphone.

« Bon, je dois partir de toutes façons alors… A bientôt j'espère, Emilie. »

Sur ce, le jeune homme partit après avoir fait une petite bise sur la joue de sa demoiselle.

« Tu disais ? » demanda Emilie, avec un grand sourire de vainqueur qui luisant étrangement à la lueur des néons phosphorescents.

« Rien, rien » s'empressa de répondre Lily, à la fois impressionnée, fier et satisfait.

**Ndlr : **(1) Ca c'est un petit clin d'œil à Loulou the Chouette et à ma Tite Milie, la seule fille qui ait l'esprit plus tordu et mal tourné que moi ! Sachez que Loulou, à la terrasse d'un café, s'est retrouvé avec une araignée dan le corsage de son débardeur… Moi morte de rire avec Milie, Drudrue l'arachnophobe s'est barrée en courrant et en riant en même temps et Daniel, le copain à Loulou, hésitait entre jalousie et explosion de rire. Après ça, Milie et Loulou sont parties aux toilettes à la recherche de l'araignée perverse… La suite de la scène est dans le même genre qu'ici… MDR !

(2) Pour le Pim's, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il existait déjà en fin 70's mais bon… Sinon, notez aussi que niveau vestimentaire, j'me base sur la mode d'aujourd'hui…

(3) Ludovic ! Ludovic Thez du lycée Montaigne est le beau mec sur lequel Drudrue a craqué ! Mais chut ! c'est un secret ! Quoi ? Mais, mes lecteurs ne le répéteront pas, Drue ! En plus c'est mon voisin ! LOL.

**Notes : **Les Schizo contacte moi à mon adresse mail j'ai un truc important à te demander à propos de cette fanfic et comme tu es ma toute première vraie lectrice… Les autres ne soyez pas jaloux SVP ! Je vous aime quand même ! ;-)


	8. Rencontres

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ayant été créés par JK Rowling ne sont évidemment pas les miens ! Je les lui ai empruntés. C'est personnages sont Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et les autres… Quand aux autres personnages, les fictifs, je certifie que je ne les ai piqués à personne ! Si parmi vous il y en a qui pensent reconnaître des personnages à eux, alors je peux leur assurer que ce n'est pas le cas ! Je n'ai copié sur aucune fanfiction que j'ai pu lire sur aucun site ! Je ne suis pas du genre à plagier ! En revanche, je préviens les lecteurs qu'il y a dans ma fanfic, comme je l'ai déjà dit au début de mon précédent chapitre, des personnages que Drudrue utilise aussi dans ses fanfics, et c'est NORMAL ! Nous les avons créés ensemble pendant nos très ennuyeux cours de français de l'année dernière (Note pour mme Elissalt : « On vous emmerde ! »).

**Notes **: Désolées, vraiment désolée pour le retard ! Mais voilà, pendant les vacs j'ai dû faire ma philo (une dissert et un résumé de lecture du Banquet de Platon… Pouark !). En plus y'avait la fête d'annif de Lulu que Drudrue et moi avons préparé par nos soins ! Mon pudding ressemblait plus à un flan qu'à un gâteau, mais bon… Sinon, voilà, c'est le chapitre 8, enfin. Dans le dernier, je vous avais montré la transformation d'Emilie par Lily et maintenant, je passe directement au retour en Angleterre… Je vous promets de sacrées bourres pifs et des fous rires… Gros kiss. Et n'oubliez pas mes reviews merci et bonne lecture.

**RAR :**

**Loulou the chouette : **kikou dsl du retard ! voila voila ! biz ma chouette.

**Drepniss :** pour la vengeance tu vas etre servi ! Milie peut aussi etre méchante ! Voici le retour du girl power ! kisss

**P'tite Patte Molle :** Salu mon homonyme ! si ta aimé le début tu aimera la suite ! moi je l'adore mon sirius mais il va qd meme souffrir ! haahhhahaahahaha ! (rire sadik)

**Raelonna :** du courage j'en a revendre ! profite de la suite ! bisous !

Dsl pour ces courtes reviews !

**Chapitre 8 : Rencontres.** _By Patpat._

Le mois de Juillet s'était passé dans la bonne humeur pour Lily et sa meilleure amie. Entre les mauvaises blagues faites à Pet, les sorties délirantes en boîtes de nuits, les après-midi shopping et les dragues abusives de mecs faciles à allumer, elles n'avaient pas chaumé. Et Lily était particulièrement fière de la nouvelle attitude de sa copine ; à mi chemin entre la jeune fille bien élevée et la séductrice sensuelle sans être vulgaire. Emilie quant à elle montrait plus que jamais une féroce envie de se venger de ce Sirius Black.

Le jour approchait où Emilie devrait repartir à Londres. Elle avait d'ailleurs d'ors et déjà reçu sa lettre de Poudlard l'informant qu'elle avait été nommée préfète-en-chef et lui donnant la liste de ses nouveaux manuels. Lily sentait grandir en elle l'appréhension de devoir raccompagner son amie à la gare et de la voir repartir pour plusieurs mois. Il ne restait en fait plus que quatre jours avant le départ d'Emilie et cette nuit-là, Lily remuait sans cesse cette idée de séparation avec celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur. Les légers ronflements de la blonde qui ressemblaient davantage à de petits ronronnements agréables qu'aux grognements d'un grizzli étaient une parfaite berceuse à laquelle Lily résistait avec difficultés.

Comment garder auprès d'elle sa meilleure amie ? Certainement pas en lui demandant de retourner à Beauxbâtons alors qu'elle n'avait plus qu'une hâte : retourner à Poudlard pour se venger de Black… Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas partir en Angleterre avec elle ? Après tout, elle avait 17 ans, l'âge de la majorité chez les sorciers, et ses parents ne pourraient pas vraiment s'y opposer. Certes, elle ne voulait pas se fritter avec eux, mais si c'était le seul moyen… Et de toutes façons, ils ne la voyaient pas de l'année à part à Noël, alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire qu'elle soit à Poudlard et pas à Beauxbâtons puisque d'une certaine façon, ça revenait au même ? Voilà un excellent argument à ressortir son père et à sa mère. Et puis, elle pourrait toujours revenir les voir à Noël, comme chaque année quand elle est à Beauxbâtons. Cependant, elle imaginait déjà ses parents lui sortir : « Tu oublies que Poudlard se trouve en Grande Bretagne et que c'est justement là-bas que sévie Tu-Sais-Qui ! » Mais enfin bon, si Emilie avait le courage de vivre là-bas avec l'inquiétude de lire dans la presse magique le meurtre de ses parents, Lily trouverait bien la force elle aussi d'aller là-bas avec sa meilleure amie. Elle aussi s'inquiétait pour Emilie quand elle était en Angleterre, mais là encore on lui donnait un excellent argument : « Je suis à Poudlard, avec Dumbledore, je ne risque donc rien ! ». Et paf ! Un second excellent argument à ressortir à ses parents… C'était décidé, elle irait à Poudlard avec Emilie !

Le lendemain matin, Lily fit part de son projet à sa meilleure amie qui était plus qu'enthousiasmée à l'idée de faire sa dernière année d'étude avec elle. Cependant, elle avait émis quelques réserves quant à l'accord des parents de Lily.

« Et puis, t'oublies Pet ! Elle sait que c'est ce que tu souhaites le plus au monde alors elle ne se gênera pas pour soumettre à tes parents tout un tas d'arguments contrant les tiens ! » dit Emilie.

« Ouais, t'as pas tort ! Mais contre ça, les bonnes sorcières que nous sommes peuvent utiliser de bons sortilèges pour l'empêcher t'intervenir… »

« D'ailleurs j'ai le sort idéale ! C'est Rogue qui me l'a montré et je crois bien que c'est lui qui l'a inventé… C'est l'Assurdiato. Avec ça, la cible du sort n'entend rien de plus qu'un affreux bourdonnement. Comme un acouphène… »

« Super ! Et il en a d'autres des comme ça ? » s'amusa Lily.

« J'en suis sure ! »

« Alors j'ai hâte que tu me le présentes ! »

Jusqu'au retour des parents Evans le soir, les deux jeunes filles s'amusèrent à imaginer les bêtises qu'elles pourraient faire ensemble, de quelles manières elles pourraient se jouer des garçons, quels sorts elles utiliseraient ou inventeraient. Et Lily envisageait déjà sa rencontre avec Sirius Black… Par quoi commencerait-elle ? Par une gifle ? Une insulte bien placée et touchant à sa virilité ? Ou plutôt un bon petit sort de derrière les fagots ? Elle aviserait le moment venu… Il fallait d'abord convaincre ses parents de la laisser aller à Poudlard. Et tout se jouerait au repas du soir… Emilie avait discrètement lancé son petit Assurdiato en pointant sa baguette sur Pet sous la table et en s'abstenant de prononcer la formule (pendant les vacances, Lily et elle avaient beaucoup travaillé les sorts non-verbaux) (1). Lily pouvait maintenant commencer son discours argumentatif en comptant sur le soutient inconditionnel d'Emilie sans risques d'interruptions intempestives de la part de Pétunia.

« Et surtout, Poudlard est aussi sécurisé que Beauxbâtons sinon plus ! Sinon, croyez-vous vraiment que les parents enverraient encore leurs enfants là-bas ? Sans oublier Dumbledore ! Il passe pour être le sorcier le plus doué et le plus puissant de notre temps ! Enfin, parmi les bons sorciers, sinon, c'est sûr qu'il aurait déjà mis sur la tronche à Voldemort !... Pas vrai Milie ? »

Après avoir avalé de travers sa bouchée de jambon blanc et de purée au fromage, la blonde s'empressa d'acquiescer :

« Tout à fait ! Vous connaissez mes parents ! Toujours soucieux de ma sécurité ! Ils ne me laisseraient pas aller là-bas s'ils pensaient que j'y étais en danger… En fait, ils m'auraient même laissé à Beauxbâtons si c'était le cas, au lieu de me faire changer d'établissement. »

« Mmmh, je crois qu'elles n'ont pas tout à fait tort ! En fait, cela me parait très logique, Orthance » dit Mr Evans à sa femme.

« Cela ne me rassure en rien. Voir notre fille s'éloigner… Et pour l'Angleterre en plus ! Non, vraiment, je ne suis pas emballée. »

« Mais je partirais bien un jour ! Je vous rappelle que je suis majeure ! Là je vous demande votre avis parce qu'il s'agit d'un transfert de dossier scolaire… Mais si à la fin de l'année, après avoir eu mes examens, je décide de partir là-bas de toutes façons vous n'auraient pas votre mots à dire. Alors je préfère que ce soit maintenant et avec votre accord… » dit Lily.

Après un petit instant de silence gêné pendant lequel, la rousse en était sûre, Emilie aurait préférée être ailleurs qu'au milieu de cette discussion familiale, Patrick Evans prit la parole.

« Ecoute Lilinette, ta mère et moi nous nous inquiétons et c'est normal, c'est notre rôle de parents. Mais je pense que si partir à Poudlard avec Emilie est ton choix alors nous devons le respecter. Comme tu nous l'as dit, tu es majeure et tu peux faire tes propres choix maintenant et je te suis reconnaissant de nous avoir demandé notre avis avant de prendre ta décision alors que tu n'y étais pas obligée. Et pour que tu vois à quel je t'aime, ma chérie, tu as tout mon soutient. »

La mère de Lily garda le silence encore un peu avant de dire :

« Oui, ton père à raison. Et même si ça me choque de voir à quel point tu as grandi et que cette situation me montre que tu n'as plus vraiment besoin de nous, tu as tout mon soutient. »

« Oh ! Mais maman, j'aurais toujours besoin de vous. On a toujours besoin de ses parents. Et je vous remercie de me faire confiance. Je vous écrirais tous les jours… Même un petit mots griffonné à l'arrachée, pour vous rassurer. »

Lily était aux anges et malgré tout, elle sentait ses larmes lui picoter les yeux. Emilie sembla le remarquer car elle ajouta :

« Vous inquiétez pas ! Elle passera le reste des vacances avec moi chez mes parents, ils seront contents de la revoir. Et à Poudlard tout se passera bien ! Je veillerai sur elle. »

Les deux jours suivants, Lily avait préparé ses valises avec l'aide d'Emilie et le troisième, le jour de leur départ, les Evans au grand complet, y compris Pétunia (Lily soupçonnait que sa mère avait augmenté son argent de poche pour qu'elle accepte de venir) avaient accompagné les deux jeunes femmes à la gare. Le voyage durerait longtemps, d'abord 1 heures jusqu'à Paris, puis une attente de 2h pour la correspondance de l'Eurostar avec 3h jusqu'à Londres… Bref, elles en auraient pour la journée et ne seraient pas chez les Rose avant 21h00. Alors elles s'étaient achetées toute une pile de magazines pour passer le temps et Mrs Evans leur avait préparé un sac plein de sandwichs au rosbif, au fromage, au poulet ou au thon, avec des œufs durs et un tupperware rempli de salade césar et quelques canettes de sodas. Les au revoir furent pleins de larmes, même pour Emilie qui avait beaucoup apprécié se mois de vacances chez les Evans. Seule Pétunia avait affiché un sourire éclatant, montrant clairement sa joie de se débarrasser en fin de compte de sa sorcière de sœur.

Comme prévu, le voyage avait duré longtemps, et le soir venu, une fois arrivée chez les Rose en Magicobus (Lily avait reçu pour tout accueil le déjeuner mal digéré d'une vieille femme au teint verdâtre qui avait tout rendu sur ses baskets neuves) elles furent accueillies à bras ouverts par la famille d'Emilie.

« Lily ! Quand Milie nous a dit que tu viendrais, ça nous a fait très plaisir ! Tu nous a beaucoup manqué, tu sais… » dit Emma Rose, la maîtresse de maison en serrant la rouquine dans ses bras sous le porche de leur maison à Nothing Hill.

« Oui ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu ! Tu as bien grandi dis-moi ! » ajouta Dan Rose, son mari.

Alors qu'elles rentraient à la suite de ce dernier qui portait leurs malles, Emilie murmura à Lily :

« Tu vois ! Je t'avais bien dit qu'ils seraient contents de te revoir ! Ils t'adorent ! »

Après un repas léger, assommées par la fatigue, les deux jeunes femmes allèrent se coucher dans la chambre de la blonde. Certes la maison était grande et il y avait deux chambres d'amis, mais elles avaient tenu à dormir ensemble ; Lily sur le lit de sa meilleure amie qui avait insisté pour dormir par terre, sur un matelas confortable. Le matin venu, Lily et Emilie s'étaient préparées et descendirent petit déjeuner.

« C'est silencieux ici le matin » fit remarquer Lily chez qui on entendait toujours les parents se préparer pour aller travailler avant leur départ à 9h00.

« Tu oublies que mes parents travaillent au ministère de la Magie… Il partent travailler plus tôt que les tiens et reviennent un peu plus tard. En plus, je n'ai pas de sœur qui hante la maison en râlant à longueur de temps, moi ! » ricana Emilie.

« C'est vrai ! s'amusa Lily. Bon, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? On se fait un ciné ? »

« Ok, pourquoi pas ! »

Le programme de la journée fut fixé pendant leur traditionnel concours de la plus rapide mangeuse de Golden Grahams, et elles en profitèrent aussi pour décider du jour où elles iraient au Chemin de Traverse. Elles choisirent le mercredi suivant et se programmèrent des sorties pour les quelques jours à venir, sorties visant à faire découvrir à Lily la belle ville de Londres et la culture britannique.

« Fait moi penser à acheter des billets pour le match de rugby Leeds/Toulouse ! J'ai attendu ce match tout l'été ! Et comme ça tu verras l'importance du rugby pour les british ! »

« Ok. Et sinon, c'est quand que tu compte me présenter tes potes ? J'ai hâte de rencontrer Cassandre et Rogue ! lui rappela Lily en buvant bruyamment le reste de lait de son bol. Hahaha ! J'ai gagné ! »

« Ce que tu crois ma poule ! J'en suis à mon 3e bol et toi tu viens juste de finir ton 2e ! Quant à Cass' et Rogue, je les inviterais pour mercredi ! Ca te va ? » demanda la blonde avant de se remettre à enfourner ses Golden Grahams dans sa bouche à une vitesse ahurissante comme si sa vie en dépendait…

« Barvé ! » s'exclama Lily la bouche pleine en postillonnant un peu partout comme si elle semait de l'engrais dans un champ de betteraves.

Les deux filles s'interrompirent et se regardèrent, avant d'exploser de rire ! Ce fut alors comme si quelqu'un avait lâché une grenade à fragmentation fourrée aux céréales pré mastiquées.

Le mercredi arriva vite et Lily, qui se souciait de faire bonne impression sur les amis d'Emilie, avait passé près de 3h à choisir sa tenue, sa coiffure, à se maquiller et se décider sur la paire de chaussures parfaitement assortie à sa jupe vert pomme et à son débardeur orangé.

« Alors ! Tu te magnes le trognon ? râla Emilie en tambourinant à la porte de la salle de bain. On va être ne retard si tu te presses pas un peu ! »

« Oui, oui ! Attends ! J'ai presque fini… »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Lily enfila ses sandales jaunes avec de petits tournesols artificiels et sortit de la salle de bain pour se retrouver à une Emilie sapée comme une top model : minijupe en jean, petit haut cache-cœur en lin blanc à col échancré et une paire de bottes en daim beige clair retroussées jusqu'à mi-mollets.

« Waouh ! Tu comptes draguer Rogue ou quoi ? » ricana Lily impressionnée.

« Mais non ! Mais on sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Emilie en faisant toutes sortes de poses exagérées comme Paris Hilton devant les paparazzis sous le fous rires de sa meilleure amie.

Elles étaient arrivées au Chaudron Baveur à 14h00 pétantes où elles retrouvèrent Rogue. Cassandre les avait prévenus qu'elle aurait une petite demi-heure de retard.

« Emilie ? J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître… T'as changé ! Surtout ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux et tes mèches… Ca te rend plus… »

« Sexy ? » dit Lily.

« Euh, oui ! C'est ça. »

« C'est grâce à moi ! Attends qu'on te fasse part de notre plan ! » lança la tigresse en se délectant à l'avance de ce qui se passerait à Poudlard.

« Severus Rogue ! Je te présente ma meilleure amie, Lily Evans » dit fièrement Emilie.

_Pas terrible comme mec mais il a l'air sympa quand même_, se dit la rousse en serrant la main du brun aux cheveux gras.

« Bon ! On va faire un tour ? » proposa Lily.

« Allons se faire une glace chez Fortârome ! » approuva Rogue.

Les trois jeunes gens discutèrent tranquillement pendant un petit quart d'heure à la terrasse du glacier avant qu'Emilie ne décide de retourner au Chaudron Baveur chercher Cassandre qui devait être arrivée.

« On se retrouve près de chez Fleury et Bott dans 15 minutes, OK ? » lança la blonde par-dessus son épaule en partant rejoindre sa copine.

La tronche de Cassandre valut tout les Gallions de Gringotts.

« Milie ? Je rêve ? Alors c'est comme ça que tu comptes te venger de Black ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu avais l'air si sûre de toi dans tes courriers ! » s'exclama l'autre blonde en sautant au cou de sa camarade qui lui dit :

« Ben dis donc ! C'est quoi ce bronzage, Cass' ? Je sais qu'on bronze facile en Grèce mais j'ignorais que tu avais passé autant de temps à te prélasser au Soleil… » s'amusa Emilie en admirant la peau halée de sa camarade de Poudlard.

« Merci ! C'est que j'espérais devenir un peu plus sexy comme ça… » expliqua la Serdaigle.

« Attends que Lily te voit ! Elle, elle te rendra plus sexy ! Bon, on y va ? »

Cassandre acquiesça d'un signe de tête et toutes deux partirent en direction du Chemin de Traverse. Elles se rendaient chez le libraire quand elles aperçurent…

« Ah ! Cornedrue ! Regarde ! » s'exclama Peter Pettigrow en se précipitant pour montrer au brun à lunettes une affreuse chose poilue qui ressemblait à une chaussette sale pleine de cheveux ayant traîné pendant une décennie sous le derrière d'un yéti.

« Ca ressemble vaguement à la chose informe et extrêmement mal odorante que j'ai trouvée sous mon lit lundi dernier ! » ria James Potter en examinant « la chose » avec intérêt comme un scientifique à qui on aurait présenté le cobaye d'un croisement entre un cactus et une huître.

« C'est quand même un peu crade ! » observa sagement Remus Lupin en admirant une touffe de poils verts qui gambadait joyeusement dans cage indiquée « bouboules de pelouse ».

« J'ai trouvé un truc dans le même genre dans ta trousse de toilette, Cornedrue ! » ajouta moqueusement Sirius en regardant les alentours en quête d'une jolie fille à mater et, accessoirement, à draguer.

« Patmol, tu viens de sortir pendant trois jours avec Mélanie… » commença Lunard.

« Melissa ! » corrigea Queudver.

« Non ! Marguerite » intervint Cornedrue.

« En fait, je crois que c'était Melinda. Mais bon, on s'en fout ! » affirma Patmol.

« Oui, bon, peu importe… Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu pourrais éviter de la tromper… si tôt » fit remarquer Remus.

« Qui te parle de tromper ? Je l'ai larguée ce matin » dit simplement Sirius sur un ton tranquille.

« Devons-nous en déduire que tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais ? » ricana James en donnant un petit coup de coude complice à son ami coureur de jupons (et fier de l'être).

« Pas plus tard qu'hier soir… » acquiesça Sirius.

Soudain…

« Salut ! » lança une jolie blonde qu'aucun des Maraudeurs n'avaient jamais vue en approchant d'eux.

« Ouh ! Salut ! » répondit James impressionné par cette beauté encore inconquise.

« Eh ! Salut » s'exclama Remus avec un entrain étonnent.

_Est-ce que notre louloup garouche ne craquerait pas lui aussi pour cette blondinette ?_ se demanda le grand à l'allure nonchalante avant de répondre à son tour, sur le ton de la galanterie et de la séduction :

« Bonjour, jolie demoiselle. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi ? »

En effet, elle était super jolie : jupe en jean, petit haut blanc suffisamment décolleté pour laisser l'imagination des garçons vagabonder et des bottes en daim qui lui donnait un air d'amazone farouche. _Mmmh, sauvage ! J'adore !_

Sirius la détaillait avec le regard d'un prédateur guettant sa proie du jour et Remus se demanda : _Non mais il la reconnaît pas ? Il reconnaît pas Emilie Rose ?_ A l'évidence, la jeune fille s'était elle aussi aperçue que sa métamorphose en bombe sexuelle avait totalement aveuglé le Maraudeur canidé au point qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas. Alors, Lunard crut remarquer un furtif petit sourire satisfait annonçant qu'elle comptait bien profiter de la situation.

« J'aurais besoin d'aide, dit la blonde. Je cherche l'apothicaire et… »

Mais Sirius la coupa et dit :

« Je ne t'aiderai qu'à la condition que tu me donnes ton petit nom, ma belle. »

Là dessus, Patmol s'approcha d'Emilie de sa démarche de conquistador et lui lança un de ses sourires assurés.

« Moi, c'est Sirius, et les trois derrière, c'est James, Peter et Remus. »

Le lycanthrope attendait avec impatience de voir la tronche de son pote quand il entendrait **Emilie Rose**.

« Moi je m'appelle Jeanne » répondit la demoiselle en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

_Jeanne ? C'est quoi ce nom ? A quoi elle joue ?_ se demanda Rem' en fronçant les sourcils. Alors, il intercepta un petit clin d'œil à peine perceptible de la part d'Emilie qui espérait visiblement qu'il jouerait le jeu en gardant le secret.

« Bien ! Joli nom. Et tu viens d'où comme ça ? »

« Je viens de France, je suis nouvelle en Angleterre et je dois acheter mes affaires pour aller à Poudlard » répondit la jeune fille.

« Heureux de savoir qu'on va pouvoir se revoir souvent, ma belle. J'espère qu'on t'enverra à Gryffondor, c'est là que suis ! C'est la meilleure maison qui soit, je peux te l'assurer. Sinon, pour l'apothicaire, c'est trois boutiques plus loin sur ta droite. »

« Merci beaucoup, Sirius… » susurra la blonde en jetant un petit regard séducteur à Patmol. _Où est-ce qu'elle a appris à jeter des regards comme ça ? Ca lui ressemble pas…_ se dit Remus.

« Je crois bien que j'ai un ticket avec cette petite biche, les mecs ! » se flatta Sirius lorsque Emilie « Jeanne » Rose eu quitté les Maraudeurs.

_J'en connais un qui va tirer une sale gueule à la rentrée_ ria Remus.

**Ndlr :** (1) Les sorts non-verbaux, c'est comme ça que j'appelle les sortilèges informulés car je trouve cette traduction vraiment pourrie… De même, si je venais à mentionner le serment inviolable, vous le trouverez dans mes fanfictions traduit comme vœu incassable. Je trouve que c'est bien mieux quand c'est moi qui traduit ce genre de petits détails. Hein ? Quoi ? Non, j'ai pas la grosse tête ! Je sais juste que je suis la meilleure… ;-) MDR.

**Notes :** Voilà, c'est fini. J'essaierai de moins vous faire attendre pour le prochain chapitre. Mais là je déborde d'idées quant à ce qui va se passer dans le Poudlard Express… Je n'en dis pas plus… Juste que je vous ai mitonné une bonne petite scène dans une salle de bain et une autre dans un placard à balais… A croire que ces adorables petits placards m'inspirent ! Gros bisous à tous les zouzous (je sais toujours pas pourquoi je vous appelle les zouzous mais bon…) !

Ps : Je vous prépare une surprise pour la prochaine fois ! Je pense que je vais pouvoir vous poster le ou les premiers chapitres de ma fanfiction sur FullMetal Alchemist. ;-) (Ma petite merveille… !).


	9. La Tigresse contre attaque

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ayant été créés par JK Rowling ne sont évidemment pas les miens ! Je les lui ai empruntés. Ces personnages sont Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et les autres… Quand aux autres personnages, les fictifs, je certifie que je ne les ai piqués à personne ! Si parmi vous il y en a qui pensent reconnaître des personnages à eux, alors je peux leur assurer que ce n'est pas le cas ! Je n'ai copié sur aucune fanfiction que j'ai pu lire sur aucun site ! Je ne suis pas du genre à plagier ! En revanche, je préviens les lecteurs qu'il y a dans ma fanfic, comme je l'ai déjà dit au début de mes précédents chapitres, des personnages que Drudrue utilise aussi dans ses fanfics, et c'est NORMAL ! Nous les avons créés ensemble pendant nos très ennuyeux cours de français de l'année dernière (Note pour mme Elissalt : « On vous emmerde ! »).

**Notes : **Kikou mes zouzous ! Voili voilou… J'ai pensé à vous écrire le chapitre 9. Celui-là, je le dois à Drudrue ! Merci ma biche  que j'adore ! Alors pour te remercier, je te fais de la pub (allez lire ses fanfictions elles sont super ! ma préférée c'est « le secret de Lily Evans » après, je les aime toutes) et je te dédie ce chapitre en espérant qu'il sera à la hauteur de ce que nous avons imaginé. Sinon, pour mes autres lecteurs, ce chapitre c'est la garantie d'une magnifique scène entre Lily et les Maraudeurs ; une scène qui vous pliera en sept dans votre fauteuil confortable (ou votre tabouret). Enfin ça, c'est si j'ai réussi à bien retransmettre mes idées… Alors après votre lecture, n'oubliez ma review pour me dire si vous êtes satisfait du chapitre ou pas ! Ah, au fait, juste une précision quant à cette histoire de salle de bain et de placard, ce sera pas pour ce chapitre mais pour les prochains. D'ici au 15e , maximum pour être précise. Désolée pour le faux espoir (en fait non, je suis pas désolée… Mwahaha !). Mais je vais vous mettre une petite scène avec voyons, heu… des toilettes ! Oui, pourquoi pas, et ce sera pour me faire pardonner.

**Chapitre 9 : La Tigresse contre attaque.** _By Patpat._

_Ah ! Enfin la rentrée ! J'aime bien les Potter, mais y'a qu'a Poudlard qu'on peut « s'amuser » sans être vraiment réprimandé… Et puis, j'ai hâte de pouvoir reprendre mes cours de langue et mes activités musculaires à plein temps…_ se disait Sirius en montant dans le Poudlard Express en compagnie de James, Remus et Peter. Lunard était d'ailleurs très enjoué ces derniers temps, en fait depuis leur dernière sortie au Chemin de Traverse. Remus serait-t-il lui aussi tombé sous le charme de Jeanne, la petite française ? Jeanne que Sirius était pressé de revoir pour lui faire une démonstration de son savoir-faire en matière de french kiss.

« T'es bien silencieux, Pat'. Tu penses à une fille je suppose… » remarqua Cornedrue.

« Après les poules qui ont des dents, Sirius Black pense ! C'est une grande nouvelle » dit Lunard en souriant.

« Peut-être bien qu'il pense, mais pas avec son cerveau ! » ajouta Queudver, qui avait du mal à cacher son envie de rire.

« Bah, c'est bon, oui ? Ca m'arrive de penser avec mon cerveau ! Mais en l'occurrence, Queudver a raison, c'est avec ça que je pense en ce moment » répondit Sirius en désignant d'un regard son entrejambes.

« Qui est l'heureuse demoiselle qui a l'honneur de titiller ton esprit tordu, mon cher Patmol ? » ricana James.

« Y'a pas que son esprit qu'est tordu » murmura Queudver à Lunard.

« J't'ai entendu Peter. Et pour toi Jamesie, c'est cette fille-là » répondit simplement le grand brun en faisant un signe de tête en direction d'un groupe de 4 filles qui venaient de monter dans le train à l'autre bout du wagon.

Il y avait parmi elles la jolie blonde aux cheveux méchés répondant au très joli nom de Jeanne. Elle était accompagnée d'une rousse avec de pénétrants yeux verts et d'une autre blonde aux yeux clairs comme de l'eau. La quatrième était brune et avait un affreux nez crochu et des cheveux atrocement gras… En fait, Sirius reconnu Severus Rogue. _Bon, _ça_ arrive de se planter, hein ! Faut dire qu'avec ses cheveux longs, sa robe de sorcier, et étant entouré de jolies filles, il y a de quoi se méprendre. Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec ces filles ?_

Sirius fut interrompu dans ses pensées par James qui marmonna à son oreille :

« Si c'est la rousse que tu comptes te faire, c'est hors de questions, elle est pour moi ! »

« C'est d'elle que je te parle, crétin de cervidé ! Mais de Jeanne. Elle a un beau p'tit cul, hein ? »

Le jeune Black regarda de nouveau la jeune femme qui "animait en lui la violente flamme du désir". Celle-ci croisa son regard et, comme prise au dépourvu, sans avoir eu le temps de se composer une expression d'innocence comme sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle vira au rouge, un teint qui contrastait beaucoup avec ses magnifiques yeux… _Violets !_

« Emilie ! » s'exclama Sirius, surpris voir même stupéfait.

Derrière lui, il entendit Remus pouffer de rire.

« T'étais au courant ? » s'indigna Patmol.

« Oh que oui ! Et depuis l'instant où je l'ai vu approcher de nous sur le Chemin de Traverse » répondit Lunard, sans cesser de rire.

« Quoi ? Cette fille c'est le cousin machin ? Enfin, j'veux dire Rose ? » demanda Queudver.

« Tu rigoles Rem' » ria Cornedrue.

« Non, il rigole pas, et moi non plus ! » gronda Sirius en amorçant un pas en direction des filles (et de Rogue).

Mais aussitôt, Emilie saisit sa malle et la tira précipitamment derrière elle pour aller dans le wagon suivant.

« Eh ! Pat' ! Voilà un compartiment libre. On s'installe et t'iras voir ta dulcinée après, Ok ? » lança Remus, moqueur.

Sirius était enragé ; d'abord parce que Remus semblait prendre un malin plaisir à ricaner de la méprise et aussi parce que Emilie Rose lui avait délibérément menti quand il l'avait rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse. D'accord, il ne l'avait pas reconnu à cause de son changement de look qui lui allait vraiment très bien, d'ailleurs mais elle aurait pu, elle aurait dû lui dire qui elle était. Sirius était dans un tel état de colère qu'il balança sa malle sous une des rangées de sièges du compartiment. Puis il se laissa tomber sur l'un d'eux en grognant un peu comme quand il était sous l'apparence d'un énorme chien noir.

« Si ça peut te consoler, Patmol, moi non plus je ne l'ai pas reconnu ta dulcinée ! » lança James en s'asseyant en face de son meilleur ami.

« Oui, mais toi, tu n'as pas couché avec elle, fit remarquer Remus, d'un air soudain grave. Sinon, j'aime beaucoup le petit changement opéré sur elle. Et aussi sur Cassandre. »

« Le changement sur Holmes était moi radical ! » se défendit Sirius.

« Je me demande qui était cette fille avec les cheveux gras… » dit Peter d'un air penseur.

_Ah toi aussi ?_ eut envie de répondre Sirius. Mais il s'abstint. C'est James qui répondit :

« C'était Rogue ! »

« Ah bon ? Je savais pas qu'il avait une sœur ! »

« Quoi ? » s'interrogèrent les autres Maraudeurs, stupéfaits par le QI étonnamment faible de leur camarade.

_Comment on a pas pu se rendre compte avant que c'était un abruti ?_ se demanda Sirius.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte du compartiment dont James, qui aimait bien avoir son intimité avec ses copains Maraudeurs, avait tiré les stores. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui se leva pour jeter un coup d'œil entre les stores pour voir qui avait oser interrompre leur conversations. Comme satisfait par une grande nouvelle, James se passa la main dans les cheveux, et ouvrit la porte sur… la jolie rousse qui était avec Emilie Rose.

« Salut ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi ? » proposa James.

« Je cherche Sirius Black. On m'a indiqué le compartiment aux stores tirés. C'est ici ? » répondit la rousse.

« Heu, oui » assura Sirius, flatté qu'une belle minette le cherche.

« Alors, lequel d'entre vous est Sirius Black ? »

« C'est moi ! » s'exclamèrent Cornedrue et Patmol en même temps.

Les deux Maraudeurs se regardèrent avec animosité. _Non mais à quoi il joue ?_ gronda intérieurement Sirius (le seul, le vrai, l'unique !…).

« Très drôle. Alors, qui est le vrai Sirius Black ? » demanda la rousse avec fermeté mais sans abandonner son sourire gracieux.

« C'est moi ! » réaffirmèrent les deux garçons.

« Toi ! ordonna la demoiselle à Peter. Lequel est Sirius Black ? »

« C'est lui ! » lança gaiement Queudver.

_Pour une fois que tu peux m'être utile, toi !_ soupira Patmol en son fort intérieur tandis que James se rasseyait en lançant des regards assassins à Queudver.

« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, comme on dit… » marmonna-t-il.

« Sirius Black ? » répéta la rousse devant le seul Maraudeur demeuré debout.

« Pour te servir, ma belle » affirma le jeune homme en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Elle m'avait bien dit que tu paraîtrais très charmant… »

Sirius eu tout juste le temps de remarquer un très léger accent français dans la voix de la rousse que celle-ci lui asséna le plus puissant et le plus douloureux coup de poing dans la mâchoire qu'il ait jamais reçu. Pourtant, il en avait reçu un paquet. Et en plus, c'était une fille, une fille d'à peine 1,70m et qui ne devait pas peser plus de 50kg toute mouillée. Sur le coup, tous ses amis avaient sursauté, plus que surpris face à cette réaction inattendue.

« Aieuh ! Ca fait mal ! Ca va pas, non ! » gronda Sirius.

« Ca, c'était pour Emilie, ma meilleure amie. C'est uniquement pour pouvoir te faire payer très cher ton attitude vis-à-vis d'elle que j'ai quitté Beauxbâtons pour Poudlard. Ne t'attends pas à la moindre once de "sympathie" de ma part » expliqua la rousse.

Remus réprima un fou rire. Peter riait comme un damné. James, lui, était écroulé de rire. Plié en sept sur son siège, il devait se tenir les côtes pour éviter de rouler sur le sol du compartiment. La rousse le prit à l'évidence très mal car elle s'approcha de Peter, et BAMF ! Une gifle d'une force ahurissante s'était abattue sur le visage de Peter. La violence de la tannée était telle que la tête de Queudver se cogna contre la fenêtre. Et BAMF ! Une autre, pour James cette fois. Il avait la marque rouge de la main de la rousse littéralement imprimée sur la joue gauche. Sous le choc, il resta silencieux, la bouche bée, les yeux exhorbités.

La rousse se tourna vers Remus qui afficha l'expression la plus sérieuse et la plus respectueuse qu'il pouvait. On aurait dit qu'il se trouvait face au professeur McGonagall.

« Tu dois être Remus Lupin, toi ? »

Lunard acquiesça d'un vif hochement de tête.

« Elle m'avait dit que tu étais un mec sympa. »

« Qui ? Emilie ? »

« Elle et surtout Cass'. »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et se prépara à quitter le compartiment.

« Eh ! Attends ! C'est quoi ton nom ? Moi, j'ai rien fait ! Tu peux bien te montrer "sympathique" avec moi, non ? » supplia James.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? » demanda la fille en faisant volte-face.

« James Potter » dit fièrement le jeune homme.

« Alors c'est avec toi que Black a fait ce pari stupide ! »

Et avant même que James ait pu répondre… BAMF ! Encore une.

« Je ne serais jamais "sympathique" avec toi, Potter ! »

Là-dessus, elle partit d'un pas déterminé, claquant la porte du compartiment derrière elle.

« J'adore les filles qui ont du caractère ! » dit James, tout sourire, comme s'il était aux anges et que ces deux gifles qu'il venait de se prendre étaient autant magnifiques sourires de la part de rousse de la rousse anonyme.

« Cette garce m'a donné un sacré coup de latte ! J'en ai mal aux molaires ! » gémit Sirius en grognant.

« Eh ! Surveille ton langage ! » le réprimanda son meilleur ami.

« Quoi ?... » râla Patmol.

Le voyage vers Poudlard à bord du train en était à plus de la moitié quand, cédant à l'appel de la nature (et aussi de la cuvette), Sirius quitta son compartiment Maraudeurien pour se rendre aux toilettes. Inutile de décrire ce qui s'y passait, n'est-ce pas ? Cependant, en sortant de cet étroit et intime petit endroit (1), il tomba sur… Emilie Rose. Court vêtue et mise en beauté par un léger maquillage : elle portait une robe bleutée qui mettait merveilleusement bien ses yeux en valeur et le rose nacré sur ses paupières relevait le rose naturel de ses lèvres. Sirius sentit grandir en lui un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis plus de deux mois, un sentiment qu'il n'avait ressenti qu'en présence d'Emilie. La jeune fille paraissait comme littéralement stupéfixée par cette rencontre. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, Sirius rouvrit la porte des toilettes qu'il venait de refermer derrière lui, et entraîna la blonde avec lui à l'intérieur de ce petit endroit si intime.

« Laisse-moi sortir, Sirius » dit froidement Emilie en repoussant violemment le jeune homme qui l'avait plaquée contre le mur du fond, son souffle dans son cou.

Mais voilà, quand on fait la taille de Tinkiwinki dans les teletubbies, on a certaines difficultés à tenir tête à mec d'1,85m et bien bâti (2). Tout ce qu'elle parvint à faire dans un espace aussi restreint, ce fut de le pousser contre une des parois de la petite pièce, sans pour autant libérer le passage vers la porte.

« Je te le répète une seconde et dernière fois, laisse-moi sortir » ordonna la jeune fille sans se laisser impressionner par la situation.

Sirius avait le souvenir d'une Emilie qui aurait rougi comme une pivoine avant de se cacher derrière son avalanche de cheveux et fut étonné de voir à quel point elle avait changé ; ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de lui tenir tête de cette façon.

« Pourquoi ? » se contenta de demander Sirius, hésitant entre colère, frustration, incompréhension et… et… enfin… ce que ressentent les mecs quand ils revoient leur ex devenue une bombe anatomique et qu'ils meurent d'envie de lui remettre le grappin dessus.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tout ça ? »

« Pour jouer. Tu t'es bien amusé avec moi, alors pourquoi n'en ferai-je pas autant ? »

« Et pourquoi on ne s'amuserait pas tous les deux dans ce petit coin de tranquillité ? » proposa Sirius, charmeur, en caressant du revers de sa main le visage le belle.

« T'as jouer ton tour, à moi de te faire pleurer. »

« Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Parce que sans vouloir te faire de peine, aucune fille n'est parvenue à me faire pleurer ! A part peut-être Julia Stillson, en maternelle, quand elle m'a mordu au… Bah laisse tomber, pour être clair, t'as aucune chance » plaisanta Patmol, amusé.

« C'est ce que tu crois ! Pour faire pleurer les filles, les mecs les mettent dans leurs lits avant de leur briser le cœur. Mais ce qui fait votre virilité fait aussi votre faiblesse. Nous les femmes, avons toujours eu, depuis la nuit des temps, un pouvoir inégalé sur cette faiblesse. »

Et comme pour lui donner un exemple de ce qu'elle avançait, elle passa sa main droite sur le torse de Sirius d'une manière très sensuelle et glissa la gauche dans le pantalon du Maraudeur qui frémit.

« Si je le voulais, je pourrais te faire pleurer, là, maintenant. Te faire pleurer de douleur ou de plaisir. Tu chialerais tellement que tu me supplierais de t'achever… Et le jeu ne fait que commencer… »

Plaqué contre un mur de la petite cabine servant de toilettes, Sirius gémit. Il était lui-même paralysé par la situation ; Emilie en dominatrice qui se respecte, avait un certain doigté pour ce genre de choses qu'elle semblait avoir acquis au cours de l'été. Elle se rapprocha encore un peu de Sirius, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile dans l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, et lui susurra :

« Je me suis bien amusée, j'ai hâte que le jeu reprenne pour te montrer toutes les cartes qui se cachent dans ma manche. Et j'espère que, quand je t'aurais terrassé, tu te souviendras bien que c'est toi qui auras fait de moi ce que je suis devenue. On ne s'en prend pas à moi sans en payer les conséquences. »

Alors qu'elle s'écartait du Maraudeur, elle se ravisa et dit en souriant :

« Au fait, Jeanne, c'est mon deuxième prénom… »

Là-dessus, elle embrassa le jeune homme sur la joue, ôta sa main de son pantalon, le repoussa et s'esquiva par la porte en le laissant là, seul et dans tous ses états. _Tu veux jouer, ma belle ! Et bien je relève le défi : je te reprends n'importe où avant que tu aies eu l'occasion d'atteindre ton but. J'aime bien les petites garces qui me tiennent tête et qui m'allument comme tu viens de le faire. Je vais prendre mon pied à te reconquérir. J'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche ! _Avec un sentiment de totale satisfaction et de plénitude, il rejoignit son compartiment pour passer le reste du voyage avec ses amis et leur raconter ce qui venait de se passer, omettant quand même de leur rapporter le petit passage de la main dans le pantalon qui devait servir de démonstration au mouvement Girl Power qui s'était éveillé en Emilie "Sauvageonne" Rose.

Arrivés à Poudlard, les quatre Maraudeurs, qui avaient partagé tout un tas de blagues salaces, étaient de bonne, très bonne humeur. Surtout Sirius qui n'arrêtait pas de mater les jolies miches de sa belle qui se trouvait à quelques mètres devant en compagnie de Holmes et Rogue. Ce qui n'était pas sans rendre jalouses quelques autres filles qui remarquaient bien l'intérêt que Emilie suscitait chez le Maraudeur. La rousse colérique au poing d'acier ayant dû les quitter sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard pour se joindre au groupe des première année. En effet, elle devait être réparti puisqu'elle était une nouvelle élève.

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, l'ensemble des élèves s'assirent et bavardèrent en attendant le début de la Répartition qui sembla arriver plus vite qu'à l'habitude. Le professeur McGonagall fit entrer les « petits-nouveaux » comme s'amusaient à les appeler Sirius et James. Il n'échappa à aucun des trois autres Maraudeurs que Cornedrue bavait littéralement devant la rousse. C'en était presque pitoyable pour un séducteur de sa classe.

« Va falloir songer à fermer la bouche ou tu vas finir par voir tomber ta mâchoire ! » ricana Sirius.

« Ouais, ta peut-être raison… Si je veux séduire cette tigresse, va falloir que je lui en mette plein les yeux ! » concéda le cervidé en mal d'amour.

« Bien sur que j'ai raison ! J'ai toujours raison ! »

« C'est fou comme ça sonne faux chez toi ! » se moqua Remus.

« Moi que quand c'est Pete qui le dit, tu en conviendras » dit Patmol.

« Pas con ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? » demanda Queudver qui redressait la tête de sous la table après avoir ramasser sa cuillère qu'il avait tenté de transformer en mini catapulte pour envoyer un amas de choses vertes et informes (que Sirius soupçonnait être ses crottes de nez) vers la table des Serpentards, qui se trouvait être à l'autre bout de la salle.

Sirius ne fit pas grandement attention à la chanson du Choixpeau. Parfois elle était intéressante et parvenait à capter son attention, mais cela restait assez rare. Puis, vint le moment que James semblait attendre avec impatience, tout comme Emilie Rose à l'évidence, qui était un peu plus avant au niveau de la table et qui tripotait machinalement des mèches de ses splendides cheveux dorés. La Répartition commença à « Arics Marcie », une fille aux cheveux presque aussi gras que ceux de Servilo (j'ai bien dit presque !) et passa par toutes les lettres de l'alphabet qui précédées la lettre E. En effet, c'est au nom de « Evans Lily » que les choses devinrent plus qu'intéressantes. La rousse, qui s'était détachée du groupe des élèves qu'elle dépassait d'au moins une tête, alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret bancal qui devait bien être aussi vieux que le choixpeau lui-même. Elle le posa sur sa tête et attendit patiemment un moment qui dura près de deux longues et interminables minutes. A en juger par l'expression de son visage à un certain moment, elle semblait en désaccord avec le choixpeau qui, chose étrange, se racla la gorge avant d'annoncer haut et fort :

« SERPENTARD ! »

« Quoi ! » hurlèrent James et Emilie exactement au même moment en se levant pour montrer leur incompréhension.

A la table des Serdaigles, Cassandre Holmes semblait au moins aussi étonnée que la Gryffondor qui regardait sa meilleure amie se lever et rejoindre la table des verts et argents où elle s'assit à côté de (comble pour ce pauvre Jamesie) Severus Rogue, le pire ennemi des Maraudeurs. Hélas pour lui, Sirius était mal placé pour se moquer car Emilie semblait être devenue vraiment plus proche de Servilo que ce qu'avait laissait penser Remus avant les vacances. _Ce mec ne nous arrive pas à la chemise et pourtant c'est avec lui que Rose, Evans et Holmes passent leur temps ! C'est de la provoc' ou j'm'y connais pas ! Mais de la part de qui ? Des meufs ou de Servilo ? Il est quand même pas assez stupide pour nous énerver à ce point ! Ou peut-être qu'il sait que ce serait nous les mettre à dos si on lui foutait un coup de saton dans la gueule ! Bah, peut importe ! J'aurais Milie, et rien ne se mettra en travers de mon chemin !_

C'est que s'était dit Sirius, mais voilà, dès le lendemain, Emilie lui donna tort en se montrant la main la poche de derrière du Jean'S de Mike Werell, un Poufsouffle de 6e année, belle gueule mais pas fute-fute. _Il est suicidaire ou quoi ? Faut vraiment l'être pour se pavaner sous mon nez avec MA meuf !_

**Ndlr : **(1) certain disent qu'ils chantent sous la douche mais moi je préfère les toilettes, l'écho y est bien meilleur ! (2) selon mes critères, bien bâti c'est pas gros malabar mais plutôt beau gosse avec du muscle, mais pas en excès... (Arrête de rêver Pat').

**Notes :** Fin de chapitre qui en dit long. Pour avoir la suite, faut attendre le prochain chapitre ! (Pas meilleur moyen pour fidéliser un lecteur, hein ?). J'espère que celui-ci ne vous a pas déçu. Pour tout conseils, questions, réclamations… Et bien, pas de services après ventes, juste une rubrique reviews, laissez moi en une ! ;-)


	10. Comme un Boomerang

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ayant été créés par JK Rowling ne sont évidemment pas les miens ! Je les lui ai empruntés. Ces personnages sont Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et les autres… Quand aux autres personnages, les fictifs, je certifie que je ne les ai piqués à personne ! Si parmi vous il y en a qui pensent reconnaître des personnages à eux, alors je peux leur assurer que ce n'est pas le cas ! Je n'ai copié sur aucune fanfiction que j'ai pu lire sur aucun site ! Je ne suis pas du genre à plagier ! En revanche, je préviens les lecteurs qu'il y a dans ma fanfic, comme je l'ai déjà dit au début de mes précédents chapitres, des personnages que Drudrue utilise aussi dans ses fanfics, et c'est NORMAL ! Nous les avons créés ensemble pendant nos très ennuyeux cours de français de l'année dernière (Note pour mme Elissalt : « On vous emmerde ! »).

**Notes :** Je sais que ça me prend de plus en plus de temps pour écrire mes chapitres mais le bac approchant à grands pas, j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour moi. Et si vous voulez des chapitres de qualités, il faut un peu de patience. Ca faisait assez longtemps que je n'avais pas posté pour « Séduire n'est pas jouer » alors voilà la suite. Avis, dorénavant, cette fanfiction sera classée M en raison du vocabulaire, des scènes prochaines, et de l'ensemble des évènements prévus pour cette histoire qui va s'assombrir au fur et à mesure pour tourner à un truc du genre Liaisons Dangereuses (mais en plus fin et avec de l'amour sincère). Faut dire que je ne voudrais pas choquer les esprits bien pensants. Sinon, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas une review ça fait toujours plaisir ! Peace ! ;p

**Chapitre 10 : Comme un Boomerang (dans ta face ! mwahaha !).** _By Patpat._

Bouillonnant de rage et serrant les poings à s'en faire claquer les phalanges, Sirius Black suivait Emilie Rose dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de Métamorphose. Elle était bras dessus, bras dessous avec Lily Evans et Severus Rogue, et riait aux éclats. James Potter, son meilleur ami, semblait aussi extrêmement "contrarié" à la vue de cette scène, allez savoir pourquoi… ! ;p

« Lunard, achève-moi, s'il te plait » marmonna ce dernier.

« En ce qui me concerne, c'est pas moi que j'ai envie d'achever, gronda Sirius. C'est ce tas de cheveux gras qui est à ma place. »

« Et on peut savoir où est ta place, Patmol ? » demanda Remus Lupin à son ami, amusé.

« Dans une niche ! » suggéra Peter Pettigrow, le quatrième Maraudeur.

« Au bras de Rose. »

C'est donc d'une humeur massacrante que le jeune homme, accompagné de ses potes Maraudeurs, se rendit à son cours de Métamorphose.

Cependant, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, dès qu'il entrèrent dans la salle, il s'éloigna de ses amis qu'il entendit lui demander où il allait comme ça. C'était bien simple, il allait s'asseoir à côté d'Emilie. En effet, Cassandre Holmes ayant pour une fois décidé de se mettre à la table de Remus (là aussi on se demande pourquoi…) avait laissé la place à côté de la jolie blonde libre. Mais visiblement, Mike Werell, le Poufsouffle au bras duquel Emilie s'était affichée la veille avait la même intention. Tandis que la jeune femme s'était déjà assise et déballait ses affaires, Sirius saisit le Poufsouffle par le col de sa robe en grognant :

« Dégage ! T'es à ma place… »

« Eh ! Mais… »

« Mémé, elle est pas là. Merci de m'avoir chauffé la chaise » coupa Sirius.

Alors que Werell, à peine moins grand que le Maraudeur allait répliquer, McGonagall entra dans la pièce :

« Silence, s'il vous plait ! Tous assis, on commence le cours ! »

_Ah ! Cette bonne vieille McGo ! Merci… J'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ce naze. Et je me serais sans doutes vraiment fait chier à lui coller une raclée ; il a pas l'air très combatif_, se dit le brun avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres en se tournant vers sa belle. Elle avait un regard à la fois méprisant et amusé, presque malicieux.

« T'es qu'un con, Black ! Un con doublé d'un mufle ! souffla-t-elle tout bas. Aucun savoir-vivre. »

« Ca t'as pas déplu l'année dernière. Tu te souviens de ces petits cris que le "mufle" t'a fais poussé ? »

Alors, avec une rapidité fulgurante, Emilie planta son crayon aiguisé comme un pique à viande à l'endroit précis où s'était trouvé la main gauche de Sirius un quart de millième de nanoseconde avant. S'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de retirer sa main avant, il se serait retrouvé avec un crayon planté entre deux phalanges comme un platane sur la banquise (1).

« Ca va pas non ! Espèce d'hystérique… Un peu plus et tu me clouait la main » répondit Patmol d'une même voix silencieuse.

« Ca t'aurai évité de jouer avec… (2) » se contenta de répondre tout bas Emilie, sans quitter le tableau du regard.

Sirius décida de suivre son exemple pour éviter que McGo ne le remarque et le change de place. Après tout, il pouvait continuer son petit jeu en silence. Et maintenant, il savait qu'Emilie ne dirait rien devant la classe toute entière. Il entreprit donc de marquer dans un coin de son parchemin :

" J'te préférais en timide sainte Nitouche… Mais en garce allumeuse, tu m'excites bien plus…".

" Tu m'as pourtant l'air plutôt froid !" marqua-t-elle en réponse sur son propre parchemin, avant de l'effacer d'un petit coup de baguette magique, sans doutes pour éviter que McGo le voie en passant dans les rangs.

" Te fie pas aux apparences ; j'ai envie de te sauter dessus !"

" Etonnant vu la façon dont tu prenais plaisir à m'humilier et à me faire souffrir l'année dernière…"

Soudain, une détonation assourdissante les fit sursauter : c'était Peter qui avait essayé de transformer sa main en pattes de chat. Le résultat était à la fois pathétique et risible ; ce n'était plus sa main, ni une patte de chat, mais la tête d'un chaton. Qui miaulait vraiment en plus. Emilie était aux bords des larmes tant elle riait. C'était le cas d'à peu près toute la classe, en fait. Et même si Queudver était son ami, Patmol avait du mal à retenir son fou rire. Rogue et Evans ne faisaient pas exception à la généralité, bien au contraire, tout comme tous les Serpentards présents d'ailleurs. McGonagall se précipita vers Peter pour arranger ce malencontreux accident, ce qu'elle fit en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

« Voilà qui vous apprendra à faire le malin alors que je n'ai pas fini de donner les consignes, Pettigrow, gronda-t-elle sèchement. Mais bon, vous nous avez au moins fait la démonstration de ce qu'on appelle une magnifique tentative foireuse de métamorphose humaine. »

Après quelques derniers rires, le cours reprit son cours… (3) Au bout de quelques minutes, Sirius reprit son jeu ; non pas en écrivant des réflexions salaces et macho mais en usant de son talent de dessin pour les caricatures… La première qu'il produisit était celle de Rogue, un pif aussi énorme que celui de cet acteur français (4) et qui était enseveli sous une avalanche de cheveux noirs comme le gré, avec un effet d'intense brillance qui rendait bien le gras naturel de ses cheveux. Mais Sirius n'obtint pas l'effet escompté. En effet, Emilie émit un petit grognement suffisant qui venait du cœur ; elle n'appréciait pas que le Maraudeur se moque ainsi de son ami Serpentard. Mais tandis qu'il dessinait la seconde, il dû l'effacer quand McGonagall passa devant leur table. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas dessiner tranquille, il allait utiliser son doigté autrement. Aussitôt, il glissa sa main gauche sous la table et la posa sur la cuisse d'Emilie, qui sursauta aussitôt et lui lança un regard meurtrier. Mais Sirius lui répondit par un grand sourire innocent sans même ôter sa main de la jambe de la jeune femme. Elle ne dirait rien de toutes façons… Pas en classe en tous cas. Doucement, subrepticement, il glissa ses doigts le long de la cuisse d'Emilie. Bientôt, il sentit le tissu de sa jupe et fit passer sa main en dessous. Tandis qu'il feignait de regarder son livre et de prendre des notes, il observait du coin de l'œil la réaction de la française. Elle se mordait doucement la lèvre inférieure en faisant mine de travailler elle aussi. Une étrange expression de plaisir s'afficha sur son visage aux joues rosies ce qui indiquait clairement que Sirius avait réussi son coup. Il remonta alors un peu plus loin encore et allait atteindre sa petite culotte quand…

« Aaaaarrrggh ! »

Elle n'avait rien dit c'était certain, mais elle avait agi. Son fameux crayon pique à viande avait atterri dans la cuisse de Sirius.

Durant le reste de la journée, Sirius observa Emilie. James ne se contentait pas d'observer Evans, en réalité, il bavait littéralement à sa vue. _Un cerf qui bave… Ca vaut bien une 'tite photo !_ se dit Sirius en tirant de sa poche son polaroid magique. Le flash de l'appareil aveuglant James, ce dernier s'extirpa, avec semblait-il beaucoup de difficultés, de sa léthargie.

« Aie ! Ca pique ! »

« Il a parlé, mon Dieu, il vit ! IL VIT ! »

« Haha, très drôle Pat', râla Cornedrue. Tu regardes beaucoup de trop de film moldu si tu veux mon avis. »

« Tu me rappelle le titre de ce bouquin français : "Les Contemplations"… » se moqua Remus en parlant de James.

« Arrêtez ! Foutez-moi la paix ! »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as Corny ? T'es grognon ! »

James ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de replonger dans son état de semi-légume doublé d'un bavouilleur chronique.

Pendant ce temps, dans la même salle d'étude que les Maraudeurs, Lily Evans, sa meilleure amie Emilie Rose et son nouveau pote Severus Rogue papotaient joyeusement.

« Je suis bien content que tu aies fait tout ces changements. Black va en crever à coup sûr ! Et moi je vais danser sur sa tombe ! » s'extasia Rogue.

« Cache ta joie, Severus ! » dit Emilie, en souriant.

« Moi, je me sens justement d'humeur à valser » plaisanta Lily.

« C'est de sa faute, pas de la mienne, se contenta de dire la blonde, en haussant les épaules, comme pour se décharger de toute responsabilité. Et je compte bien passer au mode offensif le plus vite possible ! »

« T'as l'air un peu sur les dents, qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? » s'intéressa le Serpentard.

« Mmmmh… Je sens que ça va être épicé ! J'adore quand c'est bien épicé ! » se marra Lily en cherchant dans son _Encyclopédie des Etres et des Mystères de ce Monde_ la définition de "Séraphin d'Argent" pour son exposé de Mythologie Magique (5).

« Je vais l'allumer, et l'allumer encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enflamme et devienne aussi dépendant de moi, que le feu à l'oxygène. J'ai commencé par provoquer sa jalousie et il commence d'ores et déjà à mordre à l'hameçon » expliqua la blonde.

« Mais ça m'a l'air bien méchant tout ça ! » s'amusa gentiment Cassandre Holmes en s'asseyant auprès de ses amis.

« On t'a pas beaucoup vu ses deux derniers jours » fit remarquer Rogue.

« C'est que, j'ai eu beaucoup à faire, en fait. »

« Mouais, c'est ça… »

« Et Remus ? » demanda Emilie.

« Remus… Remus Lupin ? s'étonna Lily. Ca y est, tu es passée à l'attaque ? »

« Tout à fait » approuva Emilie.

« Mais non ; Remus et moi ne sommes que… de vagues… connaissances… »

« Mouais, ouais… » répéta Rogue.

« On te croit ! » s'exclama Lily, un chouia mécontente de savoir que la Serdaigle était aussi tombée dans les filets d'un de ces débiles de Maraudeurs.

« Mais finalement, reprit-elle, c'est quoi ce nom à la con ? "Les Maraudeurs"… Je me demande s'ils maraudent vraiment… »

« Moi aussi, surtout que s'ils "maraudent" de nuit, je voudrais bien les pincer » dit Rogue en se frottant les mains rien qu'à l'idée de les dénoncer à McGonagall pour non-respect du couvre-feu.

« Mais en voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne ! Je suis à Gryffondor, comme eux, alors je pourrais facilement les pister… » proposa Emilie.

« Je parie qu'ils ont des trucs pour se planquer ; des cachettes secrètes à Poudlard… Ou des objets magiques interdits dans l'enceinte du château » approuva Rogue.

« Tu penses à quoi ? » demanda Emilie.

« A un truc genre cape d'invisibilité, par exemple… »

« Tu dis rien, Cass', tu t'inquiète pour ton Remus ? » demanda Lily, suspicieuse.

« Il n'a rien fait de mal, bien au contraire, il a soutenu Milie. Il l'a même consolé quitte à se disputer avec ses amis, parce qu'il trouvait que ce qu'avaient fait Sirius et James était mal ! » le défendit Cassandre.

« Alors pourquoi il ne les a pas empêcher de s'en prendre à Milie, hein ? »

« Parce qu'il ne pensait pas que ça irait si loin ! Il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'il regrette de n'avoir rien fait… »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il ne s'est pas rapprochait de Milie uniquement pour se rapprocher de toi, et dans aucun autres buts ? »

« Lily, s'il te plait ! Remus n'a rien à se reprocher, je peux te l'assurer ! Il n'a rien à voir avec ces crétins qui lui servent d'amis. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment un gars si intelligent et gentil peut les supporter ! » intervint Emilie.

« C'est vrai qu'il est moins bêtes et méchant que les trois autres » dit Rogue.

« Je vois ! Trois contre un, je ne peux rien faire… » admit Lily qui n'avait cependant pas l'intention de laisser Lupin s'en sortir à si bon compte sans l'avoir forcé à se mettre à table…

« T'inquiète pas Cass', je veux juste me venger de Black, Potter et Pettigrow » prévint Emilie.

« Pourquoi Pettigrow ? » demanda Cassandre.

« Parce que sa tête me revient pas ! Je peux pas me l'piffrer… »

Lily, Cassandre, Severus et Emilie explosèrent de rire.

« J'ai une idée ! s'exclama la rousse. Si eux ils sont les Maraudeurs, nous, qui avons juré leur perte, serons les Exterminateurs ! »

« Ouais, cool ! Je sens qu'on va se marrer ! »

Sirius, qui avait confiance en son invincible charme d'étalon, marchait d'un pas assuré jusqu'à la salle de Runes où il savait que Emilie donnait un de ses fameux cours de rattrapage à quatre Gryffondors de 3eme année. En effet, elle avait mis une annonce sur le panneau d'affichage de la salle commune pour que les intéressés laissent leurs noms et se rendent au rendez-vous. Il aimerait bien être à leur place à ces petits Gryffondors. Il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul avec sa belle depuis la scène des toilettes dans le Poudlard Express. Et cette fois, si l'occasion se représentait, il comptait en profiter… (XD Mwahaha !...)

En arrivant devant la salle, il croisa un de ces groupes de filles qui gloussaient comme des dindons en le voyant. Il les ignora pleinement, regarda sa montre _Le cours est bientôt fini_ , se passa un coup de peigne et frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! » lança la voix reconnaissable d'Emilie.

Ce n'était pas cette voix suave et séductrice qu'elle avait prise ces derniers jours, mais sa petite voix timide qui lui avait tant donnée matière à se moquer l'année précédente. Un peu… Un peu seulement. Sirius ouvrit et s'introduisit dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. Le quatre petits Gryffondors travaillaient en silence sur un exercice de version de runes que Emilie leur avait donné.

« Ca bosse dur ici ! » fit remarquer le jeune homme tandis que Emilie passait entre les tables pour aider et conseiller ses "élèves".

Tous sursautèrent, elle y compris.

« Sirius Black. Mais que viens-tu faire ici ? Mr "Je-Suis-Parfait" aurait-il besoin d'un cours de rattrapage ? » demanda la jolie blonde en baissant de nouveau les yeux vers un de ses élèves.

« Pas dans cette matière, non. Même si c'est vrai que les vacances m'ont un peu ramolli… plaisanta le brun. Mais tu vois, j'avais raison, tu fais une bonne prof. »

Emilie avait très bien saisi les petites allusions de Sirius ; elle préféra mettre fin au cours après avoir jeter un petit coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle dit :

« Bien, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Rendez-vous mercredi prochain. Et finissez cette version, sinon c'est pas la peine de venir, j'ai d'autres volontaires pour ces cours prêts à beaucoup travailler. »

Aussitôt, ils remballèrent tous leurs affaires et quittèrent la salle en lançant des regards meurtriers à Sirius au passage.

« Si tu es venu pour me faire tes insinuations, tes sous-entendus et tes compliments à deux Noises… »

« Mais non ! Je suis juste venu voir ma petite préfète de femme. »

« Je ne suis pas ta propriété, et encore moins ta femme ! Alors fais attention à ce que tu dis parce que là, je suis vraiment qu'à deux doigts de te coller une gifle magistrale. »

« J'adore ça quand tu te mets en colère. T'es encore plus sexy » susurra Sirius en s'approchant de sa belle d'un pas de prédateur, une lueur de malices dans les yeux.

Emilie, quant à elle, tentait de l'ignorer en rangeant ses affaires. Et tandis qu'elle lui tournait le dos, il arriva juste derrière elle, glissa sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme et lui murmura :

« Tu sais que tu m'a fait mal ce matin, avec ton crayon… J'avais espéré que tu pourrais peut-être jouer les infirmières… »

Mais, dans un mouvement brusque, la française le repoussa et fit volte-face.

« Tu n'es qu'un obsédé ! Ne t'avise plus de poser tes mains sur moi ! Et si tu as si mal que ça, va donc voir Mrs Pomfresh, il parait qu'elle fait très l'infirmière ! Et tant qu'à faire, raconte-lui comment et pourquoi tu as ce trou dans la cuisse… »

« Mmmh, je vois. Tu es vraiment très en colère… »

« Pas en colère, juste agacée que tu te crois tout permis avec moi. »

« J'y peux rien si tu es devenu un véritable objet de fantasme pour moi, répondit Sirius en se rapprochant davantage, au point de sentir le stress de la jeune femme qui était désormais coincée entre lui et le bureau professoral.

« C'est fou ce que cette situation me rappelle de bons souvenirs, murmura Sirius à l'oreille d'Emilie. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je sais bien que je te fais toujours de l'effet. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr de toi ? » répondit-elle, avec défi.

« Pour deux raisons : d'abord, t'as les tétons qui pointes… »

Aussitôt, la jeune femme voulut répondre, mais il la coupa :

« Et puis, je peux ça ! »

Et il l'embrassa. C'était peut-être pas leur baisé le plus romantique mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Le Maraudeur commença alors à caresser la nuque d'Emilie du bout des doigts. Et quand il crut que c'était enfin gagné… BAM ! Dans la gueule ! "La gifle magistrale" était finalement tombée.

« Aieuh ! Mais ça fait mal ! »

« Tant mieux ! C'est fait pour ça, une gifle ! Et ça t'apprendra à croire que je suis du tout cuit ! J'aurais encore préféré passer une heure de plus avec mes élèves, aussi nuls soient-ils, que deux minutes avec toi ! Eux, au moins, ils ne pensent pas qu'à mon cul ! »

« C'est pour ça que sur la liste des volontaires pour tes cours, y a que des noms de mecs et que la seule fille inscrite est une lesbienne avérée ? »

Et BAM ! Une seconde gifle, au moins aussi forte que la première, sinon plus.

« Tu sais, tu frappes vraiment fort pour une fille… » fit remarquer Patmol, en se frottant la joue.

« Ta gueule, ok ! hurla la blonde. J'en n'ai rien à foutre ! »

Et là-dessus, elle quitta la pièce, laissant seul un Sirius tout fier d'avoir fait son petit effet.

Ce soir-là, dans une petite salle d'étude tout près de la bibliothèque, il y avait une réunion au sommet.

« Il faut trouver un moyen pour que Sirius ne se permette plus ce genre de chose » dit Lily après que Emilie lui ait raconté sa petite mésaventure dans la salle de Runes avec le Maraudeur Patmol.

« Et je suppose que tu as une idée » fit remarquer la Gryffondor.

« Moi, j'en ai une » intervint Cassandre.

« Laquelle ? »

« Faut que tu sortes avec un mec. »

Un court silence de réflexion s'imposa.

« Il faudrait que tu sois avec un gars qui en impose un minimum à Black, approuva Severus. Mais ce ne sera pas une mince affaire de trouver cette perle rare… »

« Dans ce cas, je te suggère un de ses ennemis de l'école » proposa Lily.

Pendant un instant, tous réfléchir pour trouver LE pire ennemi de Black à Poudlard. Il y avait sa cousine Narcissa… Mais c'était une fille. Il y avait ces crétins de Crabbe et Goyle… Mais y avait des limites à la soif de vengeance. Puis, les trois filles se tournèrent vers Severus qui semblait encore réfléchir… Lorsqu'il remarqua que ses amies le fixaient du regard, il comprit tout de suite où elles voulaient en venir.

« Quoi ? Moi ? Ah, non ! NON ! C'est catégorique ! »

« Sévi, mon copain ! Allez, sois sympa… Si c'est pas toi, ce sera un crétin. Toi au moins, tu es intelligent et… » le supplia Emilie.

« Et pas suicidaire ! Hors de question que je donne un prétexte de plus à Black d'être son bouc émissaire. »

« Ils s'en sont pas pris à toi depuis la rentrée, je te ferais remarquer. Certainement parce qu'il savent qu'on leur ferait payer cher… » dit Cassandre.

« Tu penses peut-être un peu aussi que ton cher Remus les en a dissuadé, hein ! » la taquina Lily.

« Severus, si tu es mon ami, tu dois faire ça pour moi… Sinon, je vais être obliger d'aguicher Crabbe ou Goyle, et plutôt mourir. Alors si tu veux pas me voir morte… » insista Emilie.

« T'as pas pensé à Malefoy ! » suggéra le Serpentard en pensant :_ N'importe qui mais surtout pas moi ! Surtout pas moi… _Il n'était pas courageux mais pas fou non plus ! Sortir avec Emilie Rose était une déclaration de guerre ouverte à Sirius Black, le mec aussi doué avec sa baguette magique qu'avec ses poings et qui était du genre à vous pulvériser les molaires à la première pichenette.

« Malefoy… C'est pas con ça, un choix judicieux même, approuva Lily. Ils se détestent au plus haut point. Sirius ne supportera jamais l'idée que ce blondinet facho te roule des patins et pas lui… Si tu veux mon avis, c'est la meilleur moyen pour que cette raclure de bidet (6) en prenne un coup à son honneur et à son orgueil. Malefoy, lui, sautera sûrement sur l'occasion pour l'humilier en lui prenant sous le nez celle avec qui il veut plus que tout sortir tout en sachant bien sûr que pour Black, sortir avec une fille c'est la sauter et rien de plus. Mais il faudra attendre le moment idéal ; dans pas longtemps mais pas tout de suite. Ce week-end, tu auras tout le temps de faire une petite mise en scène en séduisant Malefoy dans le dos de Black. Comme ça, ce Maraudeur de mes deux centimes de francs aura sa petite surprise lundi matin… »

« Ce que tu peux être machiavélique ! » s'étonna joyeusement Cassandre.

« Je sais ! » sourit Lily.

« Vous vous rendez compte, au moins, que ça implique que je vais devoir embrasser Malefoy, le laisser me toucher… »

« C'est ça ou Sirius continue son petit jeu. »

« T'as raison. Je veux me venger de ce porc. Et puis, c'est pas comme si Malefoy n'était pas bien gaulé… »

« Ah, tu vois, tu t'y fais déjà. »

« Et tu comptes faire quoi, toi, pour Potter ? » demanda la blonde à sa meilleure amie.

« C'est vrai qu'il a de fortes tendances à baver excessivement en te voyant » observa Cassandre.

« Il ressemble beaucoup à une limace, en fait » ajouta mesquinement Severus avec méchanceté et rancœur.

« Bah, vous inquiétez pas pour ça. J'ai déjà mon idée. »

**Ndlr :** (1) Qui dit banquise dit pingouins, alors voilà un clin d'œil à mes copains agents secrets de Madagascar. (2) Les esprits aussi tordus que le mien y verront une allusion des plus douteuses… Vous voyez un peu à quel point on peut me comparer au « détraqués hormono-encéphalique à fortes tendances perverses, sexuelles et criminelles » que décrit Les Schizo dans « 24h dans la vie d'un Maraudeur » ! Clin d'œil à la folle amoureuse des bouboules de pelouses ! (3) Sympa le jeu de mot. Même pas fait exprès. (4) Petite référence à ce bon vieux Gérard Depardieu… (5) C'est un nouveau cours de mon cru ; le monde magique est un monde à part entière, avec ses croyances et ses mythes… A étudier. J'en reparlerais dans un "Monde Parfait". (6) J'adore cette insulte ! Je l'ai trouvé dans le tome 1 de FullMetal Alchemist et j'attendais depuis longtemps de trouver un endroit où la mettre dans une de mes fics.

**Notes :** Bon voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu… Il était attendu, hein ! Alors voilà, laissez votre review et surtout **N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE LAISSER VOTRE ADRESSE E-MAIL SI VOUS VOULEZ UNE REPONSE A VOTRE REVIEW.** A! Peace & Love and protect your planet.


	11. La revanche d’une blonde

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ayant été créés par JK Rowling ne sont évidemment pas les miens ! Je les lui ai empruntés. Ces personnages sont Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et les autres… Quand aux autres personnages, les fictifs, je certifie que je ne les ai piqués à personne ! Si parmi vous il y en a qui pensent reconnaître des personnages à eux, alors je peux leur assurer que ce n'est pas le cas ! Je n'ai copié sur aucune fanfiction que j'ai pu lire sur aucun site ! Je ne suis pas du genre à plagier ! En revanche, je préviens les lecteurs qu'il y a dans ma fanfic, comme je l'ai déjà dit au début de mes précédents chapitres, des personnages que Drudrue utilise aussi dans ses fanfics, et c'est NORMAL ! Nous les avons créés ensemble pendant nos très ennuyeux cours de français de l'année dernière (Note pour mme Elissalt : « On vous emmerde ! »).

**Notes :** Il en a mis du temps à venir ce nouveau chapitre, hein ! Ben le voilà, un peu court, certes, mais j'ai enfin pu l'écrire, grâce à Drue qui m'a juste un peu engueulée à cause de mon retard ! Faut me pardonner parce qu'en ce moment, je suis en pleine inspiration pour mes fanfictions de FullMetal Alchemist. En ce qui concerne ma fanfiction "Mission Impossible pour un Loup-Garou exaspéré", sachez que je ne vous ai pas oublié ! En fait, je suis soumise à un problème banal et courant : le blocage. J'essaie d'y remédier le plus vite possible mais c'est pas facile… Bonne lecture : et n'oubliez pas petite review. Peace !

**Chapitre 11 : La revanche d'une blonde.** _By Patpat._

Le samedi suivant, l'opération "Malefoy" débuta. Emilie ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, pas plus que Lily qui n'avait pas su la conseiller correctement. C'était donc d'un pas mal assuré mais décidé qu'elle se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch où devait s'entraîner l'équipe de Serpentard à cette heure matinale. Et en effet, les sept joueurs, dont Lucius Malefoy, étaient déjà dans les airs à effectuer des exercices de tirs au but pour s'échauffer. Sur les gradins, comme elle l'avait promis, Lily attendait Emilie en faisant mine de travailler : toutes deux devaient approfondir le plan de séduction de la blonde. Egalement sur le gradin, il y avait Narcissa Black, la cousine de Sirius ; il était bien connu qu'elle en pincé sérieusement pour Malefoy mais Emilie était vraiment plus que déterminée à mettre en place sa petite vengeance et ce n'était pas cette idiote de "Cissy" qui allait l'en empêcher. Pour l'occasion, la jeune française avait mis une tenue particulièrement aguichante. Lorsqu'elle avait croisé Cassandre en passant devant la bibliothèque pour venir au terrain de Quidditch, celle-ci lui avait dit :

« Wouah ! On dirait Xéna la princesse guerrière qui part à la conquête du grand Mâle ! »

« Vas-y, rigole ! Parce que moi je trouve pas ça drôle. En plus, je sais vraiment pas à quoi m'attendre avec Malefoy, Lily n'a même pas eu le temps de faire une reconnaissance de terrain… »

« Tu ne pourras compter que sur tes charmes et ta minijupe » avait ricané Cassandre.

« Que veux-tu !... C'est ça quand on est pressée de se débarrasser de quelqu'un de lourd ! » avait expliqué Emilie en parlant de Sirius Black.

En effet, la Gryffondor portait une petite jupette plissée à motif écossé, une chemisette blanche et des bottines de cuir noir. Ses longs cheveux dorés étaient lâchés en une cascade ondulée qui se balançait sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée et avait dégagé son visage en attachant les mèches qui tombaient habituellement sur ses yeux avec de petites pinces papillon.

« Alors, t'as pensé à une idée pour l'aborder ? » demanda Lily tandis que Emilie s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

« Ouais mais c'est pas facile de trouvé une façon pas trop vulgaire de devenir sa petite amie en un week-end. J'ai pas envie qu'on pense de moi que je suis une fille facile… » répondit la blonde.

« Hmmm… Moi j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à un plan et j'ai pensé à te faire passer pour sa sauveuse. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Fais-toi remarquer par ta gentillesse naturelle… Si sa vie était malencontreusement mise en danger, il te suffirait de lui venir en aide et ainsi il aurait une certaine admiration pour la jolie Gryffondor que tu es. De là tu entretiens cette admiration et tu le fais bien mariné jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne les devants et te fasse une proposition romantique… »

« Malefoy ? Romantique ? T'as vu trop de films à l'eau de rose, ma parole. »

« Pas du tout. Je connais ce genre de garçon : hautain, supérieur, mais qui ne résiste pas à une séduisante jeune fille qui ne glousse pas tout le temps devant lui. Il est en fait très séduit par l'idée d'entretenir une vraie relation avec une fille qui a autant de notoriété que lui et qui est de préférence très convoitée. Surtout quand son principale rival à des vues sur la même demoiselle. Du point de vue d'une personne aussi tordue que lui, ça passe pour du romantisme. »

« Et cette personne tordue, ce serait pas toi ? »

« Evidemment. Et en fait, ce serait même pas mal que Malefoy assiste à une des petites scènes de harcèlement que Black te fait subir. »

« Bien, mais je suppose que tu as aussi pensé à la façon de le mettre en danger sans qu'il risque trop sa vie. »

« En fait, répondit la rousse avec une étincelle de malignité dans le regard, s'il n'est pas vraiment mis en danger, l'effet "Super Milie" qui vole au secours du pauvre Malefoy sans défense n'est plus le même. Alors, j'ai ensorcelé son balai pour que dans… Lily jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre 2 minutes et 34 secondes, Malefoy en perde totalement le contrôle et tombe au sol. »

« Quoi ! Mais tu te rends compte, j'espère, qu'il est à plus de 12 mètres au dessus du sol ? »

« Bien sûr ! Et il ne tiens qu'à toi de l'empêcher d'atteindre la tendre et verte pelouse du terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard. »

« Mais t'es malade ! Enlèves tout de suite ce sort ! »

« Chute ! Ne cris pas comme ça ! Tu veux vraiment faire foirer notre plan et louper cette merveilleuse occasion de parvenir à tes fins. En plus tout le monde va finir par savoir que c'est moi qui ai ensorcelé le balai de Malefoy. Tu veux quand même pas que je me fasse renvoyer ! »

Un long silence s'installa ; Emilie ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-elle prévenir Malefoy du danger qu'il encourait ? Mais dans ce cas, comment allait-elle expliquer le fait qu'elle savait ce qu'il en était sans dénoncer Lily, sa meilleure amie ? Peut-être bien qu'elle devait se contenter de mettre à exécution le plan de la tourangelle ? (1)

« Dépêches-toi, il ne te reste que 24 secondes pour te décider. Trouve vite un sort pour l'empêcher de tomber. A moins que tu te sois suffisamment améliorée en Métamorphose pour transformer la pelouse en piscine de plumes » dit Lily.

Le cœur d'Emilie se serra et l'espace d'un court instant elle remit en question les motivations de sa revanche. Est-ce que ça valait vraiment la peine de faire tout ça ? D'aller jusqu'à mettre la vie de quelqu'un en danger - même si elle n'aimait pas spécialement ce quelqu'un ? Non, certainement pas. Raison de plus pour empêcher Lucius Malefoy de s'exploser le crâne au sol. Sa décision était prise, elle allait suivre le plan de Lily, mais elle ferait en sorte de ne jamais plus se retrouver dans ce genre de situation à cause de son envie de vengeance. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et attendit. A côté d'elle, Lily faisait le compte à rebours pour qu'elle se tienne prête.

« 6…5…4…3…2…1… ! »

Et comme prévu, le balai de Malefoy fut prit de soubresauts et piqua très vite du nez sur environ 4 ou 5 mètres. Puis il s'arrêta net et le Serpentard blond passa par-dessus le manche. Il tomba dans une chute vertigineuse sous les yeux hallucinés de ses coéquipiers et de ceux qui assistaient à l'entraînement. Emilie, qui avait déjà sortie sa baguette, se leva et jeta le sort non-verbal que Rogue lui avait appris : _Levicorpus_. Aussitôt, une lumière jaillit de sa baguette et toucha Malefoy de plein fouet dont la chute stoppa d'un seul coup. Suspendu par les hanches dans les airs, à plus de 8 mètres, comme accroché à un portemanteau par la ceinture, Emilie le fit descendre doucement sur la pelouse. Ce sortilège très utile était le seul auquel elle avait pensé pour empêcher le jeune homme de se vautrer en beauté.

Quand il fut en sécurité sur le terrain, Emilie se précipita vers lui, Lily sur les talons. Narcissa Black arrivait aussi, avec ses débiles de copines.

« Ca va ? » s'enquit Emilie lorsqu'elle fut arrivée aux côtés du Serpentard.

« Rose ? C'est toi qui m'as rattrapé ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Euh… Oui. »

« T'as de bon réflexes » assura Collson, le capitaine de l'équipe des Vert et Argent, dont l'équipe au grand complet s'était empressée de redescendre vers la pelouse.

_Il est moins agressif qu'on pourrait le penser de prime abord_, pensa Emilie du capitaine.

« C'est sûr, affirma Lily. Sans elle tu te serais ramassé et tu serais peut-être même mort ! »

« Ouais, mais ça me gène de devoir quelque chose à une Gryffondor » répliqua le blond.

« C'est vrai que j'aurai aussi bien pu te laisser tomber, mais quand même, ce n'est pas parce que tu es un Serpentard que j'allais te laisser mourir » approuva la Gryffondor.

« J'aurais pu le faire aussi » dit Narcissa.

« Mais tu l'as pas fait ! » rétorqua Lily.

« Ferme-là, Evans ! » s'énerva Black.

« Toi-même, pauvre empotée ! T'aurais pu le faire mais tu l'as pas fait ! Celle qui a sauvé Malefoy, c'est Milie. Alors que toi, t'étais trop occupée à discuter maquillage avec tes dindons ! »

« Qui c'est que tu traites de dindon ? » demanda un brune banale au tombant.

« C'est bon ! gronda Malefoy à l'intention de ses camarade de Serpentard. Merci, Rose » dit-il enfin à Emilie.

En retour, la jeune fille lui sourit.

L'entraînement reprit assez vite, et lorsqu'il toucha à sa fin et que Lily et Emilie firent semblant de se diriger vers le château, Malefoy interpella la blonde :

« Rose ! »

La jeune femme se retourna, tout sourire. A bien y regarder, c'était vrai que Malefoy avait du charme, ce ne serait donc pas si terrible de sortir avec lui.

« Ecoute, j'aimerai bien te remercier correctement pour tout à l'heure : tu m'as quand même sauvé la vie, dit-il avec une aisance qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Sirius. Et je me dis aussi que si t'es intervenue malgré que tu sois une Gryffondor, c'est que t'es pas aussi bête que tes camarades. »

« Je me demande comment je dois le prendre : c'est un compliment ? » demanda Emilie avec une pointe d'amusement.

« Oui, pas bête et même plutôt jolie. Tu mérites bien que je discute un peu avec toi. Enfin, si ça te dérange pas. »

« Pourquoi ça me dérangerai, sourit Emilie avec un naturel gentil. Cet après-midi, j'ai rien à faire à part finir une disserte pour McGo. »

« Celle sur les métamorphomages ? » demanda Malefoy.

« Oui, on l'a en commun avec les Gryffondor » acquiesça Lily.

« Moi je l'ai pas encore commencée, on pourra la faire ensemble, proposa Malefoy. Evans m'a dit que t'étais assez moyenne en Métamorphose alors je pourrais peut-être t'aider pour rembourser ma dette. »

« Ca me va. Alors on se voit tout à l'heure vers 14h. Je t'attendrai devant la Grande Salle, après mangé. »

Là-dessus, Malefoy retourna vers les vestiaires après avoir approuvé d'un signe de tête et les deux jeunes filles repartirent vers le château.

« T'avais tout prévu, hein ? » demanda Emilie tout en connaissant d'avance la réponse à sa question.

« Je te l'ai dit, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ton plan… »

Plus tard dans la matinée, peu de temps avant que le repas du midi soit servi, Sirius Black dénia enfin se lever. Tout tranquillement, il se tira des couvertures, son torse nu ruisselant de petites gouttelettes de sueur. Son sommeil avait été agité et ça, c'était sans doutes dû au fait qu'il avait refusé pour la première fois les avances d'une fille plutôt mignonne (mais aussi courge qu'un concombre !). Ca avait dû le traumatiser. Mais pourquoi avait-il refusé de passer un peu de bon temps déjà ? Ah, oui, parce que cette idiote l'avait gêné dans sa dernière tentative de la veille de séduire Emilie Rose. Tentative avortée dans l'œuf par une gifle bien placée. Pourtant, qu'avait-il bien pu faire de si grave pour la mériter à part lui raconter la blague du flipper et de la prostituée… (2) Traînant du pied et se grattant la tête, il alla prendre sa douche puis enfila un Jean's et un tee-shirt. Lorsqu'il descendit à la salle commune, il tomba sur James qui semblait l'avoir attendu depuis quelques bonnes heures en lisant un magazine sur le Quidditch.

« Tu pouvais pas me réveiller avant au lieu d'attendre ? » gronda Patmol.

« Puis encore ? La dernière fois que j'ai eu le malheur de vouloir te réveiller, tu m'as mordu. Je suppose que tu rêvais encore que tu étais un chien… » se moqua Cornedrue.

« Du coup j'ai raté les pancakes du samedi matin. »

« J'avais pensé t'en garder mais j'ai préféré les manger. »

« Sympa. »

« Je sais. Au fait, tu connais pas la meilleure du jour ? » demanda James.

Devant le regard du jemenfoutiste Sirius, il continua :

« Frank Londubat assistait à l'entraînement des Serpentards ce matin. C'est moi qui l'ai envoyé pour qu'il regarde leurs techniques et leurs stratégies… »

« Par regarder tu veux dire espionner, je suppose » le coupa Sirius en ricanant.

James acquiesça d'un petit regard complice avant de reprendre :

« Enfin bref, Malefoy a perdu le contrôle de son balai, il se serait certainement pété plusieurs os -ce qui m'aurait pas mal arrangé pour le prochain match- si ta petite blondinette qui nous sert de préfète ne l'avait pas sauvé d'une chute douloureuse. »

« Quoi, elle l'a empêché de crever ? »

« Eh ouais ! »

Les deux Maraudeurs quittèrent la tour de Gryffondor et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin, ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, il croisèrent Lily Evans, la Tigresse de Serpentard.

« Salut Evans ! » lança James d'un ton qui se voulait badin.

« C'est à moi que tu t'adresses, Potter ? Parce que j'ai cru reconnaître l'horrible bourdonnement de ta voix prononcer mon nom. »

« Pourquoi t'es si agressive ? J'ai pas le droit de me montrer amical ? »

« Etant donné ta conception tordue du mot "amical", je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre. Est-ce que tu envisages pour moi le traitement amical réservé aux Serpentard, avec lavage de cheveux dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ou celui pour les filles en règle générale, c'est-à-dire un petit coup rapide dans un placard à balai ? » demanda la rousse d'un ton cinglant.

« Tu mérites tellement plus !... » fit James avec un air plein d'insinuations.

« Oh, mais toi aussi tu mérites un traitement de faveurs : mon poing dans ta belle gueule. Rien de bien violent, juste de quoi te refaire le portrait. Je suis sûre que tu serais bien moins sûr de toi si tu étais défiguré ; je pense même que tu te cacherais sous quelque chose du genre _Cape d'Invisibilité _! »

Le ton de Lily Evans n'avait jamais été aussi menaçant et sérieux. Et l'allusion à la cape était bien trop claire pour que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence. James le savait aussi et il avait repris tout son sérieux. C'était bien la première fois qu'il paraissait se sentir en danger aussi loin que Sirius puisse s'en souvenir.

« Bon, ben bonne appétit ! » lança joyeusement la Serpentard en rentrant dans la Grande Salle.

« Tu penses que… ? » demanda enfin Sirius à son meilleur ami.

« Oui, c'est évident qu'elle sait pour la cape, mais comment ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent à leur tour dans la salle au plafond magique. Il faudrait qu'il parle de ce nouveau problème à Remus et à Peter, même si Sirius se demandait quel aide Queudver pourrait apporter au groupe. Mais voilà, ni Peter ni Remus ne vinrent manger. Lunard devait s'être fait absorbé par la lecture "passionnante" d'un bouquin rasoir et Queudver avait dû oublié comment sortir du labyrinthe du passage secret du 6eme étage. Le repas se fit donc pour James et Sirius dans une apparente superficialité, avec des blagues en veux-tu, en voilà. Cependant, l'un comme l'autre continuaient à se poser des questions quant à Lily Evans. Ils passèrent près de 2 heures à table, à bavarder avec plusieurs Gryffondors qui les avaient rejoints. Emilie Rose avait quant à elle mangé à la table des Serpentards avec Rogue et Evans. L'étrange absence de Holmes n'échappa pas aux deux Maraudeurs. Sirius n'avait pas cessé de jeter de petits coups d'œil en direction sa dulcinée, guettant le moment opportun pour l'aborder pour la première fois de la journée. Et ce moment arriva vers 2h moins dix quand la demoiselle se leva, son sac à l'épaule, pour quitter la salle. Sirius se leva aussitôt et alla à sa rencontre, d'une façon toujours aussi sûr de lui.

« Salut, Milie Jolie ! »

« Sirius ! Je suppose que tu es encore venu tenter ta chance… » répondit la blonde sans vraiment lui accorder un regard mais en s'arrêtant cependant.

« En fait je voulais te demander… Il commence quand le petit jeu que tu m'as promis ? »

« Hmmm… Tu es sadomaso ? Tu as hâte de te faire torturer ? »

« Je te vois déjà en dominatrice avec un porte jartelle en cuir, une cravache et des menottes. »

« Tu tiens tant que ça à sortir avec moi ? » fit mine de s'étonner la jeune femme.

« Tu serais ma première petite amie officielle. »

« Je ne suis qu'un défi pour toi, une fois que tu m'auras sautée dessus tu me jetteras comme tu l'as déjà fait. Tu en as jeté des plus jolies. Ce qui t'attire pour l'instant, c'est que je te résiste. »

« Arrête de te dénigrer ! Tu es la plus jolie et cette fois je ne te jetterais pas. »

« Mouais, bien sûr… »

La préfète de Gryffondor amorça un pas en direction de la porte quand Sirius la retint par le poignet.

« Comment comptes-tu me faire pleurer, comme tu me l'as promis ? »

« En profitant de ta faiblesse, je te l'ai déjà dit ; c'est aussi ce que tu avais fait. Ma faiblesse c'était d'avoir eu un faible pour toi, la tienne, c'est ta fierté et ta virilité mal placée : tu me veux et tu comptes bien m'avoir. Personne d'autres n'a le droit de m'avoir à part toi. Tu es possessif et tu as de fortes tendances obsessionnelles. Mais ne t'inquiète pas de savoir comment je vais m'y prendre, j'ai déjà ma petite idée. »

« Si tu perds ton pari, je gagne quoi ? »

« Je ne perdrais pas. »

« Et moi je ne perds jamais. »

« Dans ce cas, on verras bien lequel de nous deux cèdera ! Maintenant, si tu permets, je dois partir. »

Tandis qu'elle avait déjà atteint le couloir, Sirius la rattrapa et se posta devant elle :

« Tu devrais pas me tourner le dos, tu sais. Parce que j'adore profiter de l'élégant balancé de tes fesses sous ta jupette. »

« Arrête ta vulgarité ! »

« Dis moi "S'il te plait". Et peut-être que je me montrerai plus gentil » murmura le jeune homme en prenant une mèche des cheveux de la jeune fille dont il inspira le parfum.

« Je trouve vraiment que c'est du gâchis : tu pourrais être un gars bien, gentil, attentionné, le petit copain idéal qu'on a pas honte de présenter à ses parents si seulement tu te montrais un tout petit peu moins tordu. »

« Tu seras bientôt à moi » susurra-t-il.

« Rose ! » appela une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Levant la tête, il remarqua Lucius Malefoy qui s'approchait à pas sévères.

« Lucius ! » répondit Emilie avec un grand sourire avenant aux lèvres, à la plus grande surprise de Sirius.

« Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? » demanda le Maraudeur avec un regard plein d'agressivité.

« Rien qui te concerne, Black, répliqua Malefoy. On avait rendez-vous, tu l'oublies ? » demanda-t-il à Emilie.

« J'allais justement te chercher » annonça la jeune femme en se tournant vers le Serpentard pour le rejoindre.

« J'ai trouvé un endroit où on pourra être tranquille. »

« Cool ! »

Et tous deux partirent, laissant là un Sirius Black sous le choc. Ce connard de Malefoy venait d'embarquer sa petite amie sous son nez. Emilie sortait avec Malefoy ! Comment ça pouvait être possible ? C'était une trahison vis-à-vis de Gryffondor et surtout, vis-à-vis de lui, même s'il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il avait brisé tous les liens qu'il avait vraiment eu avec elle l'année précédente. Sirius ne savait plus quoi penser, il devait pourtant réagir. C'était là le premier coup d'échec de la blonde dans la grande partie qu'il avait entamée avec elle. Et c'était un coup qui faisait d'autant plus mal qu'elle l'avait prévenu et qu'elle avait su prédire sa réaction. Il en avait pris un coup à sa fierté, mais il y avait pas que ça : Malefoy profiterait de ce dont lui-même avait pu jouir l'année précédente avec Emilie, il profiterait de ce qu'elle lui refusait aujourd'hui. Elle devait vraiment le haïr pour avoir envie de gagner ce pari au point de sortir avec Lucius Malefoy pour le faire rager. Même si rien n'était encore officiel, Sirius ne doutait pas que bientôt, tout Poudlard ne parlerait plus que de l'improbable couple Emilie Rose/Lucius Malefoy.

**Ndlr :** (1) Tourangelle native ou habitude de Tours. Rappelez-vous, Lily habitait là-bas quand elle allait encore à Beauxbâtons, donc j'ai fait d'elle une tourangelle. (2) C'est une grosse blague salace que Drudrue, en bonne dunkerquoise de naissance, m'a souvent raconté : Quelle est la différence entre une prostituée et un flipper ? Le flipper tu mets la pièce dans la fente et tu joues avec la main, la prostituée tu mets la pièce dans la main et tu joues avec la fente. C'est dégueu, hein ! Quelle petite perverse cette Drue alors ! ;p

**Note :** Le choc commence pour ce pauvre Sirius : les rôles s'inversent. Pour le prochain chapitre, je vous réserve quelques petites révélations sur l'étrange relation qu'entretiennent Remus et Cassandre. Et puis ce sera aussi le début de la drague made in Potter pour séduire la belle et sauvage Lily. Enfin, un pacte avec le diable est à prévoir… Bisous et n'oubliez pas ma review, ça me fait toujours plaisir. ;p


End file.
